Kidnapped
by HinatasHelper
Summary: What do you do when you have nowhere to go but into the arms of the person who took your very freedom from you? When you have no one to turn to but the person who made sure to break you mentally, physically and emotionally? Do you embrace your captor or do you fight to be released even knowing it can cost you very life?
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**Ok so I know that I should probably update one of my other stories before starting another one but I couldn't stop myself from starting another one. This is something that I wrote three years ago and forgot all about it. I wanted to do something a little dark and twisted. I hope you guys like it so please read and review I will be updating this story every three days so please enjoy  
**

* * *

**Sakura P.O.V**

I was sitting in the park with my parents and they were really spoiling me today. They made all my favorite foods, my dad bought me a puppy today, my mom straightened my hard to tame curly hair and then they even said I could go shopping today and handed me 4000 dollars! I was beyond estatic. I'm 16 years old with a permit, 4000 dollars and no curfew. I'm gone! As soon as we got home I hopped in the Mustang Convertible I got for my 16th birthday and made my way to the mall. In case you haven't been able to tell by now my parents are extremely wealthy but they never spoiled me they way they probably should have, just saying. I honestly think I was given fewer things than a middle class child was because they feared that I might become spoiled. I don't really care though but back to the story...When I went to the mall my mom texted me and sent me a picture of this really cute outfit that I just had to have. It was a peach short frilly skirt, with matching chucks and the halter-top to match. I had my ankle bracelet and necklace on with my name (gold) on it and it would be the perfect day. I went to the store she said it was in and purchased it. Next I went to get my nails and feet done because come on you're never complete until you fell amazing from head to toe. My mom kept sending me pictures of outfits that I just needed to have and I bought them all. I got my belly button pierced and I was just having so much fun until it started to get late. Once I was finished I got in the car and headed home. When I pulled up the house was pitch black.

"Hmm its only 11 why are they sleep?" I wondered

I unlocked the door and someone blindsided me and covered my mouth with a towel that stunk. I fought for like 10 seconds then I was out like a light...

I woke up in a finished basement with 3 other girls surrounding me. 1 of the girls was lying on my lap fast asleep and the other two were sitting in front of me looking at me with wary and quizzical looks. I immediately started to panic.

"Who are you people?! Where am I?! HELP! HELP!" I screamed  
"Relax girl! You're safe. You're in the House of Hearts" A girl with brown hair up in buns shushed me  
"What's that?" I asked  
"I sure as hell wanna know!" The girl in my lap snapped

I guess my screaming woke her up

"We'll explain everything to you but I really advise you guys don't yell or else the guys will get mad and it will be hell to pay for all of us" The girl with the long purple hair whispered panicked  
"I'm listening" I informed her  
"Ok well my name's Hinata and that's Ten-Ten. My boyfriends name is Naruto and hers is Neji. We were brought here a year ago" she explained  
"Where exactly is here" The girl from my lap asked  
"I can't tell you that yet" Hinata sighed  
"I wanna go home" I whimpered  
"Sorry hon there is no going home. You're here for life" Ten-Ten said softly

I started to cry I want to go home to my mom and dad, not be some guys' sex slave for the rest of my life. How the hell did this happen to me? This type of abduction crap only happens in movies.

"So what are we? Like, sex slaves or something you might as well come out and say it seeing as how we're stuck here" The girl from my lap snapped

She wrapped her arm around me. I stopped crying as hard and just started to listen.

"You've got spunk I like you. What's your name?"Ten-Ten chuckled  
"Ino" she said  
"And I'm Sakura"

"Pretty names. But no you are not sex slaves. You are here to fill the boys who have claimed you, hearts full of love. You grow to love them actually I know I love my Naruto-kun" Hinata smiled fondly  
"But you're a prisoner" I said in bewilderment  
"Only if you see it that way" Hinata shrugged

These girls were really screwed up in the head for falling in love with guys who abducted them and snatched them from their homes, from normal lives. All I could think about is how I wanted to get out of here.

"So we're here to be toys?" I questioned  
"Not really. You are here to be with the boy who claimed you. He wants to love you and he wants you to love him" Ten-Ten explained  
"And yall are ok with this shit?!" Ino snapped  
"Sweetie you have no choice. You grow accustomed to it quickly. You actually start to like it" Ten-Ten said nonchalantly  
"The fuck?" Ino exclaimed  
"Look you guys may think we are against you but we are here for you. We are here to help you and to show you the ropes we were you a year ago and we can save you a lot of torment and heartache" Hinata sighed  
First rule, do not piss off the guys; any of them. Second rule, only speak when spoken to and ALWAYS answer them. Third rule; do as he says and you will be fine and wont get hit" Ten-Ten stated seriously  
"They beat us?!" I screamed absolutely terrified now  
"Keep it comin" Ino huffed  
"You have duties that have to be fulfilled" Hinata said  
"Like?" Ino groaned  
"You must please the guys. Let it be cooking, cleaning or sexual desires. But you have to do it or else you will get beat for it" Hinata explained this seriously  
"I'm a virgin" I whimpered shaking

"So am I" Ino said angrily

"We know" Hinata smiled softly  
"Everybody starts out that way but you don't stay that way very long" Ten-Ten assured us

"I don't wanna have sex with anyone. I always wanted to wait until I fell in love"I whined sadly

I started to cry again this was just so much to absorb and I refused to accept it. This had to be a bad dream that I'd wake up from any minute. The tears wouldn't stop pouring down my cheeks but I couldn't help it. They all comforted me.

"I'm sorry sweetie I really am but it is this way and your tears wont change it" Hinata explained somberly  
"Well all I got to say is bring it on baby cuz he aint fuckin me without a fight" Ino growled flexing her fingers  
"I love her! I can't wait until she whoops Kiba's ass" Ten-Ten whooped  
"Ten-Ten" Hinata hissed warningly  
"Who's Kiba?" Ino asked  
"The guy you're here to please. I hate him he's so damn evil" Ten-Ten grumbled  
"Ugh he better be cute if I have to be around him all the time" Ino huffed  
"Look we rated the guys as well" Hinata explained hurriedly  
"How" I asked  
"By how mean they can be and how nice they are and how respectful they are when they want to be"

Ten-Ten looked down at her cell phone.

"We have to tell you as we go along though the guys will be along any minute but there's one thing we have to tell you though" Ten-Ten rushed out

We both just looked at her like, there's more?

"You must be branded" Ten-Ten explained sadly  
"Like a cow?" I squeaked  
"Sort of. You get your guys' insignia branded onto your skin" Hinata explained pulling down her t-shirt to show us her breast

There was a healed burn that now was just raised skin but it was in a design. There was a circle that look like a hypnosis device and it had some smoke around it that had a 'N' on it right in the middle.

"Fuck that!" Ino snapped knocking her chair back angrily  
"They'll be down here any minute to do it. Don't worry it doesn't burn that long and it sinks in after a few months" Hinata tried to smooth it over  
"Them fuckers can try!" Ino hissed

They hadn't noticed but I had scurried over to a corner in the dark hiding. Ino looked around for me and so did Hinata and Ten-Ten with looks of pure fear all over their faces. Ino and I locked eyes, she winked at me and turned back around. I put my head down and just watched them through my bangs.

"The hell did she go?" Ten-Ten whispered afraid  
"I have no freaking clue" Ino shrugged  
"We have to find her before the boys do or else she'll get beat and believe me the person doing it will not hold back" Hinata panicked  
"Shit!" Ten-Ten hissed looking towards the stairs

I heard a door fly open and two big beefy guys came down the steps. They looked around with their brows furrowed angrily.

"Where's the other one?" The ginger haired one snapped  
"We don't know she's hiding" Ino shrugged indifferently

"WHY!" Snapped the white haired one  
"We were playing hide and seek why you think mutha fucka?!" Ino snapped back

He smacked her so hard she hit the floor but looked back up at him defiantly anyway. I hopped up out the corner and jumped on his back choking him out of some strange protective impulse I had for this girl.

"Leave her alone!" I screamed as I pummeled the top of his head

The other big guy grabbed me by my hair and slammed me on the ground. The one I was choking punched me in the stomach and smacked me.

"Jugo stop please!" Hinata screamed

I heard footsteps running down the steps but I was in too much pain to move. I have very sensitive skin so I feel the slightest touch. The punch and smack damn near sent me into a coma. So I just lay on the floor coughing up blood weakly. Ebony was holding my hand. She could have gotten up if she wanted to but she could tell I was hurt bad.

"The fuck is going on?!" Some guy screamed  
"Naruto-kun!" Hinata yelled  
"What happened Hinata-chan?" Naruto said softly  
"Jugo and Suigetsu came down here to brand them and Ino said something to Jugo so he hit her then Sakura tried to protect her so Suigetsu slammed her by her hair than Jugo punched her in the stomach and smacked her. She can't get up baby" she whimpered playing the concerned part

I could hear the puppy dog sound in her voice.

"The fuck Jugo?! I told you she has a medical condition you can't be that rough wit her! Leave that shit to me asshole!" A deep baritone screamed  
"I'm sorry boss" Jugo apologized  
"Sasuke please don't hurt her" Ten-Ten pleaded  
"Ten-Ten shut the fuck up they need to learn" Neji snapped angrily

I felt somebody turn me over and pick me up. I was standing on my feet but my head was drooping. There was just so much pain I couldn't help it.

"Look at me!" Sasuke screamed angrily

I tried to lift my head but it dropped back down. He grabbed me by the back of my neck and lifted me so we were face to face. He was gorgeou. He had pale smooth skin, short spiky blue black hair that had bangs over his forehead and on matching the sides of his face in length, big onyx eyes with specks of blue throughout them, and pink kissable lips. I looked right into his eyes and just stared into those deep abyss'

"Don't you ever raise your hand to no man in here you got me?!" Sasuke screamed in my face

I could see Hinata look at me and nod her head out the corner of my eye. Naruto saw it too but chose not to say anything.

"Y-y-yes sir" I stuttered

He released my neck but he held my waist so I stayed upright.

"Are they hot?" He asked Suigetsu  
"Yea boss" He answered  
"Let's do it then" Sasuke nodded

He stripped my shirt off me and causing me to let out a squeak and cover my breasts. I may be small but my C 36 breasts aren't and there's a room full of men in here

"Put your hands down" He hissed

I looked into his eyes pleadingly but his hard eyes did not waver in the slightest

"Now!" He snapped

I moved my hands away slowly feeling shame coat my skin like a thick slime. He bent down in front of me to match my height and unhooked my bra. I started to cry knowing that if I covered myself he would hit me.

"Now relax. It's going burn alright?" He coaxed

I nodded and he plucked me in the side of the mouth splitting that part of my lip causing blood to start trickling down my chin.

"You have a mouth so use it" He hissed  
"Yes sir" I whimpered as the tears cascaded over my cheeks  
"Do it" He ordered Suigetsu

Jugo brought the burning rod over to me and placed it right in front of my right breast after Sasuke wiped an alcohol pad on my chest.

"Please" I begged trying once again  
"Shut up!" Sasuke screamed angrily

He smacked the back of my head really hard causing my vision to blur slightly. The guy put the rod on my chest and I felt like I stuck my entire body inside the oven. I didn't care if he hit me I let out a loud shriek of pain, grabbed onto the chair and started to rip the seat off. Once he pulled the rod off I fainted just wondering what the hell I got myself into.


	2. Chapter 2: The Guidelines

**Merry Christmas :) You get a big chapter and a early one I hope you guys enjoy this. Read and review my lovelies**

* * *

**I woke up in a bed with my bra still off and the burn still stinging like hell. Standing up I walked into the bathroom to look at my breast in the mirror and it was gleaming bright red. It said Sasuke with a snake entwining around it with a red eye with black commas around the eye in its mouth. I touched it with the tip of my finger and regretted it. It hurt like hell. I put my head down and breathed deeply into the sink. I don't do well with pain due to a medical condition where my skin becomes so tender that I can get a bruise from the slightest thing and almost everything hurts. I've learned to live with it though. Throwing some cool water on my face I took deep breaths. I walked into the room and put my bra on. There was a shirt on the bed it was an over-sized white T-shirt but it was still a shirt. Walking downstairs into the living room I walked in on Ebony on the couch with her legs digging into some guy's stomach because he was choking her. She looked like she was about to pass out. I rammed him really hard and he flew into the wall. I don't care that my shoulder was burning. He tried to kill my friend and I couldn't have that.  
**

"**You ok?" I asked  
**

**Ino nodded and gave me a hug until I felt my hair being yanked backwards and my back being slammed up against the wall. I looked into the eyes of the same guy that was just choking her. He had these triangular birthmarks on his cheeks and unusually sharp canines. Raising my hand I punched him in his eye. He stumbled back and tried to smack me but I ducked it and punched him in the stomach he kneeled over and I kneed him in his forehead. My daddy taught me how to fight punk! Ino looked at me and smiled.  
**

"**Score girl" Ino smiled  
**

**I laughed until I felt his hand wrap around my ankle and pull me to the ground. Falling onto my back he had his knees on my shoulders pinning my arms down. I looked up at him happy to see that I blacked one of his eyes. He wrapped his big hands around my throat and squeezed. Ino jumped on his back and started pulling on his hair and scratching him.**

**"FUCKING STOP IT YOU BASTARD! YOURE GONNA KILL HER! PLEASE STOP!" Ino screeched panicking as she scratched him to death  
**

**I could feel my face turning colors as my air supply got cut off. Ino was crying hysterically still trying to get him off of me. Everyone in the house heard the commotion and came flying down the steps. I saw Ino get torn off of the triangle birthmark guy I'm assuming was Kiba (the one choking me). Kiba's hands were peeled away from my throat and I started to gasp for breath. Ino was crying hysterically. She tried to come over to me but Hinata grabbed her and shook her head no.  
**

"**Help her please! He almost killed her! She can't breath. Somebody fuckin do something! Now god dammit!" Ino panicked still trying to get to me  
**

**Ten-Ten tried to calm her down. I was on the floor trying to breath but I just couldn't I couldn't get any air. My eyes started to water and I collapsed. I wasn't breathing and I could feel myself dying I just knew it was coming. My vision got blurry as I started to fade. I started to close my eyes then I got a sudden gust of wind in my lungs and my eyes popped open. I got another gust of wind and realized somebody was blowing it into me. It was Sasuke. Pushing him off me I crawled to the trashcan next to the couch and sat there for a second until I was yanked up by my hair painfully.  
**

"**Now Imma let you tell me what happened and I want the fucking truth. Why did Kiba try to kill you?" He snapped  
"He was choking Ebony and I thought he was killing her. I pushed him into the wall. We fought it out and I won. (Neji laughed at that). Then he pulled me on the floor and tried to kill me" I rasped out trying to get rid of the burn in my throat  
**

**Sasuke looked at me intensely and then smacked the hell out of me. I just looked back at him with tear filled eyes. If you're supposed to love me why do you abuse me like this?**

**"If they're fighting...you let them duke it out you hear me? That's they're business!" Sasuke snapped angrily shaking me  
"Yes sir" I whimpered afraid  
**

**He pulled me into a hug that I surprisingly accepted. I cried harder so confused and he rocked me back and forth.  
**

"**I'm sorry please don't smack me again. I'm so sorry" I pleaded shaking**

**Those smacks hurt like hell and I didn't want another one so if I had to beg him not to do it again I would.**

**"It's ok. You're learning you're allowed to make mistakes. It's ok. Look at me" Sasuke spoke softly **

**I lifted my head and looked into his eyes. He smirked at me and leaned down slowly. I've never kissed a boy. He put a finger under my chin to bring my lips to his. He slid his tongue in my mouth and I danced mine with his. I saw stars when I closed my eyes. After a minute he pulled away and kissed my nose.**

**"You know how to cook right?" Sasuke asked me  
"Yes" I whispered still afraid  
"Go cook me something ok? I'll be in the room" He said  
"Yes sir" I nodded **

**He gave me a peck on the lips and walked upstairs never looking back. I noticed Ino and Kiba had disappeared. Neji and Naruto were sitting on the couch watching TV.**

**"Excuse me?" I asked softly**

**They both looked at me surprised**

**"What's up flower?" Naruto asked  
"Well, I-I-I'm about to cook Sasuke some food and I wanted to know if you guys wanted some? Or if he was allergic to something or didn't like something?" I asked  
"That's cool I'd love some food" Neji smiled **

"**It actually really is. What ya wanna make?" Naruto asked  
"If it's in there some Shrimp lo mein, fried rice, steamed brocolli and for desert some peach cobbler with ice cream" I explained  
"I want some!" Neji exclaimed  
"Me too and don't worry there's a list of things about Sasuke's diet in the kitchen for you" Naruto explained  
"Thank you. I will be back out later with your plates. I'm sorry but I don't want to make Sasuke angry so he has to get his first though" I apologized  
"It's cool as long as I get some" Naruto laughed  
"I know that's right" Neji smiled**

**I went in the kitchen and found everything I needed and started to cook. When I was all done I let the peach cobbler sit in the oven (turned off of course) so it could stay warm. I made Sasuke a big plate and poured him some lemonade. I put hot-sauce, a fork and napkins on the tray as I carried it out the kitchen I walked past Naruto and Neji who were still on the couch. **

**"Damn that smells great" Naruto groaned rubbing his stomach  
"I will back to make your plates" I smiled softly  
"Take your time girl we'll wait" Neji laughed **

**I walked up the steps into the room and Sasuke was lying on the bed watching "The Regular Show". I love that show. He looked at me and smirked.**

**"Damn that smells good" Sasuke groaned**

**I placed the tray in his lap and watched him eat for his reaction. He took his first bite and his face lit up as he turned to look at me**

**"DAMN!" Sasuke exclaimed  
"Excuse me sir?" I asked  
"Just call me Sasuke, Sakura. And what's up?" Sasuke asked **

"**I made enough for your friends may I gave them some?" I asked **

"**Go shead but save some so I can get seconds ok?"  
"Yes Sasuke. Don't worry there's a lot of it" I bowed  
"You washed those dishes?" He asked still eating  
"Of course" I nodded  
"Good girl" He smiled **

**He gave me a greasy kiss on the cheek and we both laughed. He wiped it off and gave me a miniscule smile.**

**"I will be right back" I explained**

**I gave Naruto and Neji their plates and they started tearing it up without a moment's hesitation. Making another plate I headed to Kiba's room.**

**Normal**

"**I'm here so you can love me than fuckin do it! Love doesn't mean you put your hands on me every chance you get" Ino screamed angrily  
"That's the only way ya hard headed ass is gonna learn anything. Discipline!" Kiba screamed back at her  
"I am not a fuckin child don't hit me! I understand words dick bag!" Ino snapped  
"Apparently not so I gotta teach you like a person would teach a dog" he hissed**

**Oh no he didn't just go there!**

**"You bastard! I'm a dog now? Fuck you!"**

**Ino charged towards him but was stopped in her tracks when there was a soft knock at the door. They both looked at the door wanting to know who was interrupting their argument.**

**"I'm fuckin busy come back later" Kiba growled out  
"You are so rude! At least see who it is!"  
"Don't you touch that door"  
"Oh shut the fuck up!" **

**Ino opened the door and there were 2 plates on the floor. It had shrimp lo mein, fried rice, steamed broccoli and 2 pieces of peach cobbler with whipped cream on top**

**"Aw how sweet" Ino gushed  
"What is it?" Kiba asked**

**Ino looked over at him and he was sitting on the bed with his head in his hands looking completely distraught.**

**"Kiba? What's wrong?"  
"I don't understand you? Nothing works on you. You don't listen and I can't control you"  
"Maybe because you're not treating me like a person I think its obvious I'm too strong willed to be trained like some dog and we need to work together so this goes along smoothly if we both want to live through this"  
"But you don't listen to anything!"  
"I don't listen to violence. If you talked to me with words instead of your fists, I would actually do the things you asked me but you don't. You bark at me and smack me around expecting me to respond to that. Even dogs don't respond to abuse without biting back"  
"Well that's normally how we train girls it's been done for years and I just don't know any different way so I've been sticking to it"  
"Then lets make our own way. You can still stick to your old ways but when I don't respond don't just hit me see why I'm not responding to what you have to say"  
"I don't know about that"  
"It'll work. For the both of us I promise"**

**Ino gave him a kiss on his soft lips and he put his hand on her cheek pulling her closer to him. He could be so sweet and gentle when he isn't trying to control her. She could maybe grow to love him. Maybe. **

**"So who was at the door?" Kiba asked  
"No one it was just this" Ino explained **

**She went over to the dresser and grabbed the plates, bringing them over to the bed. He looked at them and licked his lips greedily**

**"Smells good. Who made it?"**

"**I have no clue but lets just enjoy it"  
"Can do" **

**They ate and talked all night getting to know each other and falling asleep in each other's arms both covered in bruises**

NEXT POST!

**Sakura**

I got in the shower after I ate and let the warm water cascade down my back relaxing my tense muscles. It felt so good until I turned so that I was facing the showerhead directly. The water stung my burn like hell. I screamed and started to cry it burned so bad and looked down to see it was bleeding badly. The pain started to blind me it was becoming so unbearable. I reached for the knobs but I couldn't quite reach them the pain was driving me crazy. The water just suddenly stopped. I blinked the tears away to see Sasuke standing outside the shower with a towel in his hands but with a pissed off look.

"**What the hell could have made you do something so dumb? You knew the burn was still there why didn't you just take a bath? Are you trying to kill yourself?" He snapped  
"I forgot" I mumbled apologetically  
**

**He wrapped the towel around me, picked me up bridal style and carried me to a bubble bath instead. He slid me in gently than started to undress himself making my heart started to pound and my face showed my fear. His penis was huge what the hell did he do to get it that big! He slid in with me pulling me so my back was pressed up against him.  
**

"**Relax just let me wash you. I can tell you're weak" he murmured  
**

**He'd never been more right in his life about that my body was going to give out if I moved around anymore but I was still scared. I could feel his penis up against my vagina from under me and it was not soft. Would he make me have sex with him on the first night? He washed my body slowly and gently making me as comfortable as possible as he soothed my tired body. When he got to my breast he washed all around the burn until he reached my nipples causing me to shiver involuntarily. He played with them and it felt so good no matter how wrong I knew this was. As much as I tried not to, I had to release a moan it just felt too good. I'd never been touched like this before. He sucked on the back of my neck and played with one of my nipples as his other hand traveled smoothly down my stomach. His touch was so soft and tender that I just had to lean into it. He reached my vagina and I started to tense up again just hoping he wouldn't make me have sex with him tonight. I'd already been abused and kidnapped I did not want to add rape to the list.  
**

"**Just relax. I'm not going to have sex with you, not tonight" He whispered in my ear**

**His fingers caressed my lips as he parted them and played with my clit and his fingers were driving me absolutely insane. I can't describe what I was feeling in the pit of my stomach but I was going to explode any second either than or go blind with pleasure.  
**

"**Sasuke I don't know what-" I moaned  
"Are you coming? Hmm?" He whispered huskily pressing even harder into me**

**I guess that's what I was doing all I know was this feeling was driving me fucking crazy and if I didn't let this out soon than I was going to lose my mind.**

**"Yesss" I whimpered**

"**Does it feel good?"  
"Yes" I moaned **

**I whimpered loudly and my legs started to shake out of my control than I felt this release from my vagina and it felt amazing I can't even describe it but I was panting and floating on air. Sasuke grunted and released me. **

**"Go dry off I'll be in, in a minute" He grumbled  
"Ok" I whispered shyly and embarrassed **

**I stood up feeling awkward being in front of him so exposed because he's still a stranger. Wrapping the towel around me I walked out of the bathroom and to the closet. There was a pink negligee hanging up and it was the only thing hanging up. After drying off I slid on the lacy bra and boy short set. As I was putting on my baby oil Sasuke came in the room and sat on the bed watching me. I was standing up in front of the dresser looking into the vanity mirror. My hair started to get its natural curl back and it made me slightly perturbed. When I was finished I took off my necklace and my anklet that I bought from the mall. I've had a strange day and needed a good nights rest to try and get my thoughts together. **

**"Come here" Sasuke grunted from the bed**

**I was getting cold and I'm sure he could tell as the goose bumps covered my skin His air conditioner was blasting making the entire room freezing cold. I climbed under the covers with him and he wrapped his arms around me pulling me close. **

**"You have school tomorrow" he informed me **

**I know I'm not allowed to ask questions so I just looked at him to continue.**

**"The girls will pick out clothes for you to wear. You go to a school that we own so don't think you're off the hook. I will give you your cell phone and you are only allowed to call the people who live in this house. We programmed them like that so, don't try nothing ok or you will be severely punished?"  
"Yes Sasuke" I nodded **

**He looked into my eyes for a while making me slightly shrink, uncomfortable under his gaze. **

**"Yes?" I asked timidly  
"Your eyes. I just never really noticed them before"**

**Everyone says that after they study them for a second. My eyes are bright coral green with all different colors of green around the pupil and scattered around.**

**"Ok?" I said slightly confused  
"They're beautiful" he said more to himself than to me  
"Thank you" I smiled**

**I could feel myself blushing from the compliment. **

**"Almost as beautiful as you" **

**I was turning redder the more he spoke. I looked into his big onyx eyes and kissed his lips timidly before pulling back quickly looking away embarrassed. He pulled me close and kissed me with such tenderness that I felt like I was melting in his arms. When I pulled back I buried my face in his chest and fell fast asleep actually almost feeling safe. Almost. **

**Middle of the Night**

**I woke up because I could feel that Sasuke had moved from me. I slightly opened my eyes to see it was still dark outside and he didn't flip on the light. There was a silhouette in the doorway. It was a girl. She lifted one of her legs up straight in the air and I could see her touching herself. Ill what the hell was going on? **

"**Daddy I'm back. And I want you. I need you bad daddy. Can you hear how wet I am? You should come get some" She moaned loudly **

**I sat up and walked to the bathroom tearing my eyes away from the scene. I had to pee really badly all of a sudden. When I walked back in the room Sasuke was in the doorway with her and he had her legs wrapped around his waist holding her up in the air. He had her up against the doorway as he was kissing her. I felt a tear slide down my cheek and I hastily wiped it away and lay back in the bed trying to stop the grief from racking my body with sobs. **

**"I missed you daddy and I'm about to show you just how much. Come on let's get in the bed" she coaxed trying to pull him towards the bed  
"No go in your room and I'll be in there" He snapped  
"Ok daddy. Help me get started" She cooed **

**I could see him smack her butt out the slit in the corner of my eye. She looked at me and scoffed before walking away. I could see Sasuke go over to his dresser and take some stuff out. He gave me a kiss on the forehead before he left. I play dead really well I have to say.**

The Next Morning

**When I woke up Sasuke still wasn't in the bed. I looked at the clock and it read 6:00 am. Getting up I put on a robe, made my way downstairs and started breakfast. While I was making the eggs Ino, Hinata and Ten-Ten bounced in yawning and stretching. **

**"Girl why didn't you wake me up? I would have helped you" Hinata asked  
"I would have just ate it as you went along" Ten-Ten laughed  
"You're a lot like your boyfriend" I noticed  
"Isn't that the truth" Hinata laughed**

**They all sat down while I made them plates, placing them in front of them. **

**"So how did your first night go ladies?" Hinata asked hewing on bacon**

**I looked at Ino truly interested if she tried to kill Kiba or not. She put down her bacon and smiled.**

**"We fought most of the night because I wouldn't listen to him and then we talked and fell asleep" Ino smiled softly  
"How'd the fight go?" Ten-Ten asked happily  
"How did the talk go?" Hinata sighed shooting Ten-Ten an angry look  
"Naturally he whooped my ass at first until I started using my karate training and kicked his ass. And the talk went great we learned a lot about each other"  
"Awww how cute!" Hinata gushed over excited  
"Excuse me can I ask a question?" I interrupted  
"What's up?" Ten-Ten asked  
"How many more of us are there?" I asked  
"What do you mean hon?" Hinata asked confused  
"How many other girls do the guys have?" I asked again  
"Oh no sweetie the reason you're here is because you're his only, there are no other girls. Once they pick they're one and only they're done with any outside girl they might have had before" Ten-Ten said shaking her head  
"Why do you ask?" Hinata asked still trying to figure out what I was eluding to  
"Sasuke has another girl. I saw her last night. They kissed and then went to her room to have sex" I explained still trying to figure out what was going on  
"Oh no" Hinata groaned**

"**Oh no sweetie that wasn't a girl that was a bitch" Ten-Ten grumbled  
"I'm confused. Sasuke has 2 girls?" Ino asked confused  
"No. Once you become branded you're their girl for life. Their one and only girl. Every guy gets a temporary girl until he finds that special one and she was his. I don't know why she's still here though" Hinata said confused  
"Remember she had to go to Kankuro's house while Sasuke was getting snatched and to know the ropes so she didn't fuck anything up? I guess she's back" Ten-Ten explained finally putting pieces together  
"That's still odd though" Hinata sounded unconvinced  
"What's the bitch's name? I'll take care of her for you Sakura I'm sure you don't want to share ya man with nobody" Ino growled cracking her knuckles  
"She was here first I have no choice" I sighed sadly  
"Actually" Hinata started but stopped once we heard commotion from the stares**

**There was loud giggling and then Sasuke and the girl came in followed by Naruto, Neji and Kiba. I finally got a good look at the girl and noticed she was just pretty average looking a bit strange actually. She had bright red hair with one side straight and the other cut haphazardly, red eyes, black glasses and a evil smile plastered on her face.**

"**Where's my plate at?" Sasuke snapped angrily **

**He seemed angry so I hurriedly grabbed his plate out the microwave and sat it down in front of him not daring to move until told otherwise. This new unbridled rage came about out of nowhere and it frightened me to no end. **

**"Where's hers at?" He snapped glaring at me **

**He pointed at the girl and she looked at me like I knew I was supposed to make her one like I was her servant or something. **

**"I didn't know I had to make her one" I stuttered confused **

**He jumped up so fast that everybody in the kitchen just froze. He gripped me by my throat and slammed me up against the wall by the fridge angrily as he glared at me beyond pissed off. **

**"Well now you know don't you?" He screamed in my face  
"Yes Sasuke" I whimpered  
"Damn Sasuke chill how was she supposed to know" Naruto coaxed in my defense **

**He peeled his fingers off my throat slowly. As soon as my feet touched the floor I hurried to make her a plate without even looking up. She sat next to Sasuke as I placed the plate in front of her and poured everyone drinks. When I was done I headed out the kitchen quickly.**

**"Where the fuck are you going?" Sasuke snapped **

**I scurried over to him with my head down not daring to meet his angry eyes. **

"**You said I had school today so I was going to get dressed" I answered meekly  
"Don't you move unless I tell you to got it?"  
"Yes Sasuke" I whispered fighting the burn in my throat **

**I sat down in the stool by the sink and kept my head down refusing to look at the girls smug face or Sasuke's angry eyes. Everyone ate in silence. The girl just played with Sasuke's hair and kissed his neck a lot as she ate. Once she finished she put her plate in the sink. I hopped up quickly and washed it. Once I dried my hands she stuck her hand out to me.**

**Girl-Hey I'm Karin but you can call me Poison  
"Yes you are" Ten-Ten hissed  
"Ten-Ten" Neji said warningly **

"**I'm sorry baby" She sighed kissing his neck**

**I shook her hand but I kept my head down not even trying to make an effort to get close to her like I was with the other girls. **

**"I'm Sakura" I sighed softly  
"Hmm you look like shit did you do it on purpose?" She sneered down at me  
"I-I" I stuttered  
"Speak up you scared lil brat" She snapped loudly  
"As soon as I woke up I came right down here to cook" I answered a little louder  
"Ugh how dirty just like a street rat" She hissed backing away an inch  
"Look here one minute I didn't do anything to you so don't you talk to me like that!" I snapped back **

**Sasuke put his dish in the sink, walked over to me and smacked me right in the mouth causing me to hit the floor. **

**"Get the fuck upstairs and get washed!" He snapped  
"What a prissy little brat thank you baby" Karin smiled **

**She kissed him on the lips. I stood up hurriedly and went straight to my room to hide my tears. As I was scurrying out Ebony hopped up and tried to follow me. **

**"Ino" Kiba hissed warningly **

**He grabbed her arm making her stop in her tracks. **

**"Kiba please I'm begging you" She whimpered **

**He let her go and she kissed him quickly before she ran up the steps behind me into the room. She closed the door behind her and held me tightly to her chest. As she rocked me back and forth I just cried into her chest finally letting all my emotions out.**

**"Why is he treating me like this?" I whispered into her chest  
**

**I heard the door open and close so I tore myself away from Ino and headed to the bathroom. **

**"Relax it's just us" Ten-Ten assured me  
**

**Thankfully it was Ten-Ten and Hinata and I was glad because I couldn't stop the tears. Ino pulled me to her and started to hug me again.**

**"I don't know why he was treating you like that" Hintata comforted me  
"Yea like the shit that they do here on a daily basis aint cool but that was fucked up. For her to talk down to you and you get hit for retaliating aint cool and it doesn't make any since" Ten-Ten hissed  
"He was so nice to me last night though I just don't understand" I mumbled so lost  
"Karin does something to Sasuke calling her Poison is suited for her because she really is his poison" Hinata stated shaking her head in disbelief  
"Yea she should have been gone and he treats her like he's supposed to treat you Imma have to ask Neji bout that" Ten-Ten nodded  
"Me too this isn't adding up" Hinata agreed  
"Don't worry Saks I got ya back if she fucks with you I will take the beat down from Kiba, I'll fuck her up for you" Ino snapped holding me tighter looking angry  
"No" I said finally thinking about her taking a whooping for my problem  
"Shit I'll do it! I whoop her ass all the time" Ten-Ten stomped  
"Come on we have to get dressed. We will be back with your outfit in about 6 minutes k?" Hinata asked trying to defuse the situation  
**

**I nodded and they all hugged me than headed out leaving me time to get in the shower and brush my teeth. There was underwear on the bed for me when I stepped out if the shower. I put them on and started to put on my baby oil when the girls came back in. They looked so pretty!**

**Hinata wore a purple frilly skirt with a white tank top that showed off her burn mark with her hair loose around her face and some purple stiletto heels on. Ten-Ten was wearing some black short shorts with a brown halter top showing off her burn mark and some brown and black wedges with her hair in her signature buns. Ino wore a pink dress that stopped mid-thigh but was strapless so that her burn mark stood out as well but she had on some white ankle boots with her hair in her ponytail. Their make-up was placed perfectly on their faces like they were professional make-up artists or something.  
**

**"You guys look amazing!" I gushed  
**

**"And so will you so get dressed" Ten-Ten gushed shoving my clothes in my arms  
**

**I slid on the short pleated mini skirt and the cut off button up shirt that showed off my burn mark and the snow white stileto heels admiring my look. Ino plopped me down in the chair to my vanity putting my hair in pigtails. I looked like a real schoolgirl now and I loved it. I looked on the dresser to see that Sasuke got me reading glasses. I put them on and the girls clapped and whistled when I did a little twirl for them.  
**

**"You look like a sexy teacher" Ino gushed laughing  
"Now let's go ladies"Hinata smiled  
**

**I grabbed my handbag from Ten-Ten and followed them down the steps and Poison was at the bottom of the steps already. She had on a light-pink bra type shirt with the matching shorts and some cotton pink heels.**

**"You finally ready? God what took you so long you still look a mess?" she sneered**

**I just stood there looking at her like she had two heads.  
**

**"Answer me you stuck up bitch" she screamed in my face**

**Ino grabbed her by her hair and smacked the mess out of her causing her to yelp and hit the floor. Ino, Hinata, Ten-Ten and I quickly but quietly scurried over to the door. The guys came down the steps and all stopped in their tracks studying us. Druex walked right past Poison and came over to me. I was terrified as I looked up into his eyes and he pulled me into a hug I hugged him back quickly grateful for some love not abuse this time. He put my hand in the air and I twirled one time for him.**

**"You look nice Pinky. I love that sexy school girl thing you got goin on" He huffed with his breath fanning my face**

**I lifted my glasses up onto my head and daringly gave him a peck on the lips.**

**"I'm glad you like it" I blushed  
"Baby you didn't say anything about me!" Poison whined  
"Oh yea. You look ok too" He said over his shoulder before turning back to me  
"Thank you baby I picked it out special for you" she cooed **

**She pulled him out of my arms and into hers as she tried to kiss him but something in me snapped when she did that. I yanked him back so hard that he spun to face me and I kissed him as passionately as I knew how in my sexually naive body. When I released him he looked deep into my eyes and I could see that he had a slight erection causing my blush to deepen. Poison looked upset but that's what I was aiming for. Sasuke wrapped his arms around me and led me to the door. I hesitated. I hadn't been outside in two days. He smiled and gently led me outside. The sun blindsided me I had to blink a few times to get used to it. We were led to this big Escalade truck. I waited for Sasuke to signal me to get in before I moved. When he did I got in seated (left to right) Me, Poison, Ino, Ten-Ten, Hinata. Poison kept trying to pinch me and stuff but every time she moved like she was going to Ino would either smack her legs really hard or yank on her hair. So needless to say, she stopped trying. We pulled up in front of this gigantic school and it was beautiful outside. The whole way there Ten-Ten and Hinata explained that the boys would call in between all classes and we have to answer and that they pick us up for lunch and right after school.**

**"How will I know my way around?" I asked getting nervous  
"Good question" Ino nodded  
"We all have the same classes all we have different is our homerooms" Ten-Ten asked**

**That's a relief. As I got out the car we all filed in the school together and we got stares from everyone which made me extremely uncomfortable and nervous.**

**"You'll get used to it sweetie. We know what it's like for you guys" Hinata explained squeezing my hand gently  
"Sasuke never gave me my phone" I furrowed my brows**

**Right after I said that I heard the song Love Faces started playing from my bag. I opened it up and there was a beautiful bedazzled Iphone inside. I turned and looked at him. He looked at my chest and saw the burn but raised an eyebrow.**

**"Where is your pass? And your uniform?" The teacher asked  
"Oh the new girl finna get it" Some boy said loudly **

**Hinata poked her head in and locked her eyes with the teacher  
**

**"Do we have a problem here?" she asked sweetly with a threatening undertone to her words**

**The teacher looked terrified that Hinata came in let alone spoke to him directly.**

**"No not all. Please take a seat" He stuttered**

**I sat down in the only available seat. It was in the middle of the class and I was surrounded by a bunch of boys and I just knew this was only not going to be uncomfortable but embarassing.**

**"Hey miss lady can I hit that?" One barked at me  
"Can I get next" A second barked  
"Yea I damn sure want some" A third boy sneered **

**The third boy was the boldest because he stuck his hand up my skirt. I stood up quickly and smacked the shit out of him just out of reflex.**

**"How dare you!?" I hissed outraged  
"Bitch!" He snpped angrily holding his cheek**

**He stood up like he was gonna charge at me and I punched him in the face before he even had the chance to. Janelle heard all the commotion and came in the room quickly. She came right over and stood between me and the guy.**

**"What the hell is goin on here?" She snapped with a look that could kill that I didn't know she could make  
"This pervert stuck his hand up my skirt! I smacked him and punched the mess out of him" I answered back  
**

**Hinata smacked the hell out of him.**

**"Stupid ass! First of all that's sexual harassment. Second of all, this is Sasuke's wife! Or did you not see the mark? You're done. Come on Sakura!" Sne screamed **

**He looked at my chest and started to shake when he noticed the burn that was still red from being so fresh.  
**

**"My bad I didn't know who she was" he cowered in fear**

**I just followed Hinata out the room and into the hall. As soon as the bell rang so did my phone Hinata snatched it out of my hand before I could answer it.  
**

**"Hello?" She huffed  
"Where's Sakura at?" He demanded  
"Code blue Sasuke" She said hurriedly  
"What the fuck you mean code blue?! WHO?" He screamed into the phone  
"The boy Jeremy"  
"Tell her to meet me in the courtyard" He hissed  
"Ok well I gotta go Naruto's calling me" she said sweetly  
"Bye get her there now" He snapped  
"Understood"**

**She hung up and handed me back my phone and answered hers.**

**"Go in the courtyard to wait for Sasuke" Sh ordered  
"And where exactly is that?" I asked confused  
"Follow this hallway down, make a right go through the lunchroom and you'll know your way from there" She instructed  
"Ok" I nodded  
"Hey baby...yea homeroom went fine"**

**I started to walk away and followed her directions. When I got to the lunchroom I looked all around and saw outside. I went right there and sat at the fountain waiting for Sasuke. I wonder what's gonna happen now?  
**


	3. Chapter 3: Hell and Back

**As I waited I just absentmindedly played with the water in the fountain looking at the ripples and found something so beautiful about how they got bigger and bigger from just the slightest touch of my fingertips. Something so small can cause the biggest of differences. **

"**Sakura!" I heard a deep voice yell scaring the crap out of me**

**I hopped up and looked in the direction of his voice seeing him looking ready to kill and knowing him he just might do it.**

**"Come here" he demanded softly**

**I walked over to him and he gave me a tight hug that I couldn't help but melt into feeling somewhat safer not safe but safer than I was being surrounded by those horny guys. **

**"Tell me what happened I need to know every detail" He said seriously brushing strands of hair from my face  
"I sat down and these 3 boys asked if they could 'hit this' and then the third boy I'm assuming was Jeremy put his hand up my skirt. I stood up and smacked him than he called me a bitch and was about to charge at me but I punched him. Hinata came in and pulled me out really fast though" I explained quickly  
"He's done. I'm going to kill him" He hissed angrily his fists clenching and his eyes flickering red dangerously  
"Sasuke please" I whispered  
"What!?" He snapped angrily**

"**Don't kill him, please" I begged  
"Why not? Nobody touches what's mine" He snapped**

**His eyes were still flashing dangerously but the more he looked at me I could see his resolve wavering**

**"Because Sasuke I don't want him to die because of me. I'm not God I don't have the right to have anybody's life taken away" I pleaded placing my small hand on his chest**

**Sasuke**

She looked up at me with those breathtaking eyes and I couldn't help but to give in to her. She looked ready to cry and I didn't want to cause her pain over something small again. She may be new to this and she may have only been here two days but I'm in love with this girl something crazy and I can't help myself around her. She has my brain fried. I let out a deep breath and sighed conceding to her ludicrous wish of letting him live.

**"Ok, he can live but he's still gonna get fucked up so he know that touching my wife isn't cool and that he can die behind it"**

**She put her soft face into my chest and wrapped her arms around me squeezing me tightly as she let out a sigh of relief. I love the way her body feels up against mine. **

**"Ok let's get you back to class" I sighed deeply still pissed off  
"Will I get in trouble?" She asked me looking up at me with those big bright eyes**

**Her innocence was dare I say it, cute. It was pretty funny actually and she didn't even realize it. **

**"Sakura please, I own this school literally aint nothing going to happen to you" I sneered  
"Oh ok" She blushed embarrassed **

**As we walked she looked shy probably still really uncomfortable around me. She still gets really tense around me. I held her hand and walked her back up to the Physics lab; since I set up her classes I knew where she was supposed to be right now. When we got to the door I gave her a long and passionate kiss. When I pulled back she looked dazed out of her mind.**

**"Even though you kidnapped me, I like you Sasuke" she blushed looking the other way  
"I like you too" I laughed as she pecked me cheek quickly **

**We walked into the classroom and I gave the teacher, Kurenai, a nod that she acknowledged and she told Sakura to sit in the group with Ino, Hinata, Ten-Ten and Karin. When she sat down she smiled that sexy bright smile at me and waved with her porcelain cheeks still a bright red. I smirked back and closed the door behind me.**

**Sakura**

**When I sat down all the girls (except Poison) gave me these devilish grins like they knew a naughty little secret they weren't going to let me in on.**

**"What?" I asked trying to hide my burning cheeks  
"I haven't seen that in a long time" Ten-Ten giggled  
"Me either" Hinata smiled softly  
"What?" I asked again more curious than ever this time  
"Sasuke glow like that. It's rare to see a smile on his face he always looks so gruff and mean. You must have put some major Sakura loving on him" Hinata explained  
"That's right girl! You must have whipped it on him!" Ino whooped  
"What?! Girl please can't nobody do Sasuke like I do" Poison sneered giving me an evil look**

" **Oh please bitch you could never have gotten him to smile like that" Ten-Ten snapped angrily with her fingers twitching  
"Whatever when he gets tired of her he's gonna come right back to me because I got that good good" She smirked with a triumphant look on her face as she pulled out a compact mirror to fix her lip gloss  
"Oh please" I sighed fed up as I played with the ends of one of my ponytails **

**The girls all looked at me in disbelief but I'm not going to keep being quiet this time there's no Sasuke here to save her feelings this time. **

"**What?" she hissed with narrowed eyes  
"You heard me. If you're as easy as you were last night I'm so sure that you will be loose as a rubber band in less than 2 years so enjoy it while it last because you wont be around for long" I sneered turning to my head to look outside  
"Oh Shit!" Ino, Ten-Ten and Hinata all shouted at the same time pointing their fingers in her face**

**I sniffed at her and then started to jot down all my notes completely ignoring her.**

**Lunchtime******

Sasuke had picked Poison and I up for lunch. I guess we all do this separately, I was hoping to be able to eat with all the girls but I guess not. Sigh this is just what I wanted to be stuck with Poison and Sasuke all by myself so that I got slapped around again.

**"Where are we going Sasuke-kun?" she cooed playing with his hair**

**Sasuke made me sit in the backseat while Poison sat up front with him. If I'm the future wife why is that evil girl up there instead of me? What the hell is it about this girl that makes him so mean to me? As we drove he didn't talk he just sighed and listened to Poison talk in his ear the entire time. When we all got out the car, he held to door for her and not for me, she pulled him close and started to stick her tongue down his throat up against the car. I turned away sadly and waited for Sasuke to walk ahead with his poisonous bitch. He ordered the table and as they sat in a booth next to each other I had to sit opposite them looking at them directly touch and kiss each other lovingly; I swear this is not only disgusting but torture. We had a booth like all way in the back so no one else could see us so Poison took this as an opportunity to give him head while the waiter was filling in our orders. He looked as if he was enjoying it too not even caring that we were in a public place. When he came I could tell because he grunted real deep and his hands pushed her head all the way down. When she came up she was licking her lips grinning at me. **

**"Babe I'm going to the bathroom to brush my teeth alright?" She told him 'sexily'  
"Yeah go ahead" He grunted  
**

**She sashayed away to the private ladies room. He sat back fanning himself as he caught his breath, the urge to smack the hell out of him flashed through me but I suppressed it. When Poison came back she could feel the awkward silence but she seemed to revel in it. The waiter came back with our orders and he was kind of cute. He sat a stack of Buffalo wings and fries in front of Sasuke, a steak and mashed potatoes in front of Poison and Quesadillas in front of me. I looked up and smiled at him gratefully. **

**"Thank you" I smiled**

"**N-n-no problem" he stuttered**

**I smiled and reached for my tea that sat in the middle of the table.**

**"What color are your eyes exactly?" He asked stunned  
"Hazel green, sea foam green and lime green all throughout" I answered  
"It's hot" He nodded  
"Thank you!" Sasuke snapped angrily locking eyes with him**

**He looked shocked that Sasuke spoke up for me but gave him a nod and walked away. I don't get why Sasuke was so angry it was just a simple question. Sasuke stared right into my eyes and I started to fear for my life with those angry eyes on me. He looked really pissed off and I just knew he was going to smack the hell out of me when we got home. I put my head down and just ate my quesadillas silently fearing what I knew what was going to come. When we were all done the guys texted each other and said we're not going to school for the rest of the day and we met up at the house. As soon as I set foot in the house Sasuke grabbed me by my hair.**

**"Get upstairs in the fucking room now!" he snapped with death lacing his voice**

**I ran for my dear life up the steps and into the room.**

**"Damn Sasuke you're too harsh to that girl man" Naruto sighed shaking his head **

**When I got inside the room I removed my heels and put them on the floor in the closet. As soon as I stood back up Sasuke smacked me so hard that blood filled my mouth and my cheek burned like hell. When did he get in here? I yelped and just stood there knowing that if I moved he'd kill me. He smacked me over and over again and grabbed me by my hair and swung me into a wall. The pain was driving me crazy. He picked me up by my throat and threw me on the bed glaring down at me with his eyes just flashing dangerously.  
"So you're going to just flirt with other mutherfuckers in my face?!" He screamed in my face  
"Sasuke I wasn't I swear!" I whimpered  
"So what did you call that shit!"  
"He just asked me questions and I answered them there was nothing else you were right there" I pleaded my case  
"You're not supposed to answer to no man but me you fucking idiot. I can see you're not learning quick enough!" He hissed  
"I'm trying I swear!"  
"Obviously not hard enough! It's time for you to learn a lesson" He sneered angrily **

**He climbed on top of me and started to rip my shirt off roughly leaving bruises all over my torso. **

**"Sasuke please! Please don't do this to me! I'm sorry! Please!" I cried screaming at the top of my lungs begging with everything in me  
"Shut up!" He screamed  
"NO! Stop!" I screamed back now more afraid for my virginity than for getting hit**

**He grabbed my mouth roughly squeezing hard so that I'm sure he was leaving bruises and ripped my skirt away from my body. I started to fight as best as I could but he had me pinned and was so much stronger than me. I scratched him, bit his hand, was punching him but he didn't seem to feel anything that I did to him.**

**"Stop that shit!" He snapped **

**He punched me in the stomach with his free hand but I was still fighting. He ripped off my panties and I could see his boxers hit the floor causing the panic in me start to take over my body as I convulsed.**

**"NO!" I tried to scream through his hand as the tears cascaded down his hand**

**I felt him place himself at my entrance and than forcefully shove into me and I just screamed in pain as tears started to pour down my face. Oh my God! OOOOOOOWWWW! He just kept pumping into me roughly moaning about how tight I was but all I felt was my insides being ripped apart and unbearable pain taking over my body and the tears just would not stop. **

**"Please stop Sasuke please! You're hurting me! Stop!" I whimpered crying weakly as he just kept pumping into me **

**He just smacked me harder than ever before and I passed out happy that at least I couldn't feel the pain while unconscious.**

Downstairs...  


**The sounds of Sakura's screams floated down the stairs as well as the sound of repeated thumps and the girls in the living room just stared up the stairs. **

**"Ha stupid little bitch deserves it" Karin smiled  
"Why is he up there beating her?" Hinata asked quivering  
"It sounds like he's fuckin killing her! Let me go!" Ino screamed  
**

**She was almost in tears as she was trying to get up the steps so desperately to help Sakura. All the girls were holding her down.**

**"You don't want to get beat too do you?" Ten-Ten asked fearfully  
"I don't care! You don't hear that shit?! He's up there killing her!" Ino cried desperately **

**As the girls were trying to hold Ino she managed to slip away from them and fly up the stairs as quick as her legs would carry her. Kiba caught her as soon as she hit the top of the steps with his arms deadlocked around her waist. He dragged her into their bedroom with her screaming and kicking the whole way.**

**"He's killing her! Make him stop please!? Kiba please do something" She begged **

**She was crying hysterically as Kiba held her as her body shook with sobs. **

**"I'm sorry boo but I can't do anything about it. That's his girl and she must have done something wrong for him to be beating her" Kiba sighed holding onto her  
"Why does he have to beat her? She sounds like she's dying!" Ino cried **

**Ino was crying so much Kiba could barely understand her words and it was tearing him up inside to see her hurting like that. What the fuck **_**was**_** he beating on her like that for? **

**4 Days Later...******

Sasuke felt bad that he raped and took Sakura's virginity like that. He had broken the most important rule that the boys abided by and the last thing he needed was for them to find out and on top of it all, Sakura still hadn't woken up. What if he did permanent damage to her? He beat her unconscious and she was showing no signs of waking up any time soon. Everyone asked why they hadn't seen her in 4 days and he would say the same thing, she wasn't feeling too well but he had no idea just how long that excuse would hold up before they all started searching for her.

**Sakura******

I woke up in the bed with blood all over me, it was especially all over my thighs making me wonder what happened than I remembered that terrible day. Sasuke had beat me senseless and then raped me and before I knew it, I started to cry harder than ever. I stood up and looked at my reflection hating what looked back at me. My body was heavily bruised and my face had welts everywhere in the shape of fingers, his fingers. I wobbled over to the tub and soaked for 30 minutes and then I washed my face thoroughly to try and rid it of the tear streaks, blood and some of the bruises and welts. When I looked in the mirror I started to recognize myself but my face still had so many welts all over it that I couldn't even bring a fake smile to me face. I brushed my hair back into a tight high ponytail with a long bang covering my blackened right eye. Going into the closet I put on some pink sweatpants and a black wife beater. I walked downstairs slowly because my legs, and in between them, were extremely sore so I had to take my time. When I got into the kitchen all the girls were in there talking and eating fruit out of a bowl. Poison was just on her cell phone playing a game. When the girls saw me they ran over to me and started to hug me to death.

**"Saks I swore Sasuke killed you! I told him I was going to poison him" Ino rushed out hugging me to death with relief all in her voice**

"**She did he won't eat anything while she's around" Ten-Ten laughed  
"What happened, why were you gone so long?" Hinata asked looking at the bruises on my neck  
"I wasn't gone I was asleep" I answered confused  
"Really are you sure?" Ten-Ten asked skeptically  
"Yeah I'm sure" I nodded  
**

**I limped over to an empty stool and sat down gently wincing in pain.  
**

"**Oooooo you guys made love didn't you?" They asked at the same time  
"No" I hissed angrily**

"**Then what happened?" Hinata asked surveying me  
"Yeah cuz that's the sex limp" Ten-Ten asked  
"He raped me" I whimpered **

**Without warning I started to cry hysterically again  
**

"**HE DID WHAT?!" They screamed**

"**He beat and raped me" I whispered refusing to meet their eyes **

**I didn't want to say it but it was the truth. Poison started to laugh so hard that she had to walk out the room because Ino didn't hesitate to punch her in the mouth and she had to spit the blood out of her mouth. Hinata sat in front of me and wiped away my tears with a look of pure rage on her sweet face. **

**"He's not supposed to do that. It's against the rules" she hissed  
"For real?" Ino asked  
"Yeah real talk. It's a rule that they can't rape their future wife. **_**Especially**_** not for her first time. It's supposed to be REALLY special and they have to go all out for it. If wifey says no than that means no" Ten-Ten explained  
"Yea he can't do that. That's why he wouldn't tell anyone where you were" Hinata said shaking her head **

**We all walked into the living room and as soon as we got in there the front door opened and in walked the boys. Sasuke walked in first and froze when he saw me. My heart started to beat really hard in my chest and beads of sweat rolled off of my forehead. When he stepped closer to me I backed up with each step that he took. Everyone was watching us intently and curiously. The closer he got the more I backed up until my back hit the wall. I just looked into his eyes and that night played over and over constantly and the tears started to roll down my face. He raised his arms and something in me snapped.**

**"Sasuke please I'm sorry. Please not again, I don't want to. Sasuke please, you hurt me so bad. I can't go through that again" I pleaded **

**Sasuke looked so hurt that I was afraid for him to even look at me but all I could think about was that night I didn't care about what he was thinking or feeling. **

**"Why is she bugging out? He aint do nothing yet? What's goin on?" Naruto asked looking back and forth between us  
"He raped her" Hinata hissed  
"WHAT?!" The guys screamed **

**Sasuke spun around quickly facing the guys and they pulled him away into the back room. I hit the floor and curled up into a ball and started to cry. The images, the blood, the tears, the screaming just replayed over and over again in my head and I couldn't make it stop it was driving me to the brink of insanity like I was trapped in a bubble of my pain, no matter what I did. I just cried harder and harder to the point that my body was in pain from it and I was nauseous. **

**"Oh baby its gonna be ok" Ino cooed with her voice cracking  
**

**She wrapped her arms around me and carried me onto the couch while I cried into her chest, never letting me go as I clung to her shirt. Ino always made me feel so safe so I clung to her like my life depended on it.  
**

"**I've never seen Sasuke look like that before" Ten-Ten whispered softly to herself  
"I know what you mean I saw it too" Hinata nodded  
"What do you mean?" Ino hissed disgusted at the sound of his name  
"The softness, the look on his face" Hinata explained softly  
"The fear, the hurt, the pain" Ten-Ten went into depth  
"He actually regrets what he did. I can tell he's hurting really badly" Hinata murmured  
"Fuck him! Do you see what he did to her?" Ino screamed pissed off  
**

**She pulled up my shirt and they saw all the bruises covering my body and my neck. I started to cry harder as they gasped in shock at just how mutilated my body was and the multi-colored purple, pink, blue and yellowing bruises all over me.  
**

"**Shh it's ok. If I have to take it myself I won't let that ever happen to you again. I promise I will protect you. You're my sister. You had my back from day 1 and now I got yours" Ino whispered in my ear squeezing me tighter to her**

**I stopped crying and just sniffled into her chest. Something about Ino just calmed me down from my heart to my soul and there was nothing better than the aura that Ino projected. I just lay on her chest while she stroked my hair calming me.**

**"Wow" Ten-Ten sighed  
"What?" Ino asked  
"I thought I'd never see the day" Hinata smiled softly  
"WHAT!" Ino snapped irritated now  
"He truly loves her" Hinata smiled**

"**Down to his soul he's got it for her bad" Ten-Ten smiled back  
"You call this love!" Ino hissed glaring daggers at them  
"Not what he did but why he did it" Hinata tried to explain quivering under her gaze  
"You're amening this?" Ino hissed  
"Not at all. That was fucking wrong on every level but the reason he did it is what we're thinking about" Ten-Ten explained  
"Why does he do this stuff to me? Even Kiba is sweet to you Ino but Sasuke beats me senseless and hurts me every chance he gets. I don't understand. I'm here for him to love me and he treats **_**her**_** like a Goddess while I'm treated like his slave. That is not love. He hates me and there's nothing you can say to make me think otherwise! He's evil and I hate him!" I cried**

**I started to break down again as Ino held me. Why me?  
**


	4. Chapter 4: Feelings Uncovered

**Hey guys update woooooo! Hope you all enjoy this one and don't be afraid to tell me what you guys think it's a little short but it's a beginning of the end dum dum dum!  
**

* * *

**Naruto**

He went too far with this shit. How fucking dare he? That's wifey and he did that shit to her not that bitch Karin? Naw that's fucked up and I'm going to call his stupid ass on it no matter how he feels and if he don't say something I want to hear I will beat his ass into a bloody pulp right in this damn room.

"That's fuckin foul Sasuke!" Kiba snapped seething  
"You know you NEVER do that shit to wifey man what the fuck is wrong with you?" Neji snapped with twitching fingers  
"I-"  
"Fuck that Sasuke there's no way you can justify that shit man! Not wifey man! You don't do that shit to her no matter the fuck what! You don't ever take it that far. There was a fine line that you don't cross and you not only drove over that shit but you spit and danced on it. Sasuke you have some irrational ass ways of thinking and you don't always use your head but god dammit just what the fuck possessed you to stoop that fucking low! You fucking RAPED that girl! She aint gon never trust you! You think she's going to love you after what you did? You not only raped her but you raped away her virginity like what the fuck I wouldn't blame her for trying to kill you! The one most special moment you two are supposed to share and you robbed the both of you of it. Sasuke I feel so bad for that girl. I can tell she was falling in love with you but every time she tried you knocked it right back down. Catering to Poison, treating that bitch like you're supposed to be marrying her instead of Sakura, fucking her up any chance you got, and for the stupidest shit! I have known you all your life I practically raised you and this isn't the Sasuke I know. You may be a bastard but I thought even you had limits! Tell me Sasuke why the fuck did you do that to her? Why did you kill her?" I ranted practically smoking at the ears while I held him up in the air by his collar  
"But I-I didn't kill her" he stuttered  
"Shit you might as well have! Did you see those bruises? Did you not see the fear and hurt in her eyes when you just LOOKED at her? You didn't even open your mouth and that girl was on her knees begging you not to rape her...AGAIN!" Neji shouted  
"On some shit Sasuke, you and everybody else in this house know, I am the worst out of all of yall and imma tell you nothing but the truth. You fucked up and I don't think there's a way for you to justify that or find a way back into her heart. I cant even lie Ino and I fight every night over God knows what but I would never _ever_ take it there. She's still my wifey and no means no man. Think about it not only did you beat her unconscious for about a week but, you raped her and took her virginity along with it. Nah I think you're way worse than me man" Kiba said deeply shaking his head in disgust

Sasuke looked seriously hurt I could see in his eyes that something wasn't right though. And something just wasn't adding up. He was way too quiet about this he would normally at least try and defend himself or justify his actions in some kind of way.

"Sasuke please tell me, why? The Sasuke I know wouldn't do this shit, he wouldn't even think about it. What's goin on with you man?" I asked softly

Sasuke looked at all of us and for the first time in 4 years I saw tears in his eyes. What the fuck was he crying for?

"Sasuke...We're like blood. We grew up like brothers please tell me what's going on. Why did you do that to her?" I pleaded  
"I DON'T KNOW! I-I-I I just can't help myself around her. I don't even know what it is. When I look her in her eyes this feeling just takes over me and it scares the dog shit out of me. I don't know what's happening to me! Oh God!" He screamed

He just started crying his eyes out burying his face in his hands. Kiba, Neji and I just looked at each other in complete and utter shock. We all knew exactly what it was and this jackass couldn't figure it out. I pulled Sasuke out his seat and just started to hug him.

"Sasuke I know what's happening to you and it's nothing to be scared of" I explained

I stood over Sasuke by a couple inches so he stepped back and looked at me quizzically.

"What is it? Am I losin my mind?" He whimpered like a kicked puppy  
"Sasuke you're in love. She is really the one for you and your heart knows it, your dumbass brain is the only thing that's fighting it. And it scares you because you can't explain it. It scares you because you never felt like this before. I see the way you look at her; I see how you change around her Sasuke. Trust me it's nothing to be scared of"  
"I fucked up and I don't know what to do. She hates me and probably always will. She's afraid for me to even look at her! How do I fix this?" He asked looking around at all of us  
"One step at a time man" Kiba sighed  
"What step do I take first?"  
"As soon as you walk out of this room you take that girl upstairs in ya'll room, the cleaning people are done fixing it up so it's ok to go in there now, and you look her in her eyes and you apologize to her and tell her how you really feel. She may neglect you at first, anyone would but she will take what you say into consideration" I explained  
"Then you get rid of that bitch Poison I don't even know why you still have her here. Her goodbye week has been up for a minute now" Neji hissed narrowing his eyes

We hid it well from Sasuke but Karin was someone none of us liked at all. Stupid bitch.

"True that" Kiba nodded

Sasuke just looked at me with sad but hopeful eyes so I just nodded at him. He let out a shaky deep breath wiped his eyes and stood erect with all of that natural Uchiha pride. We walked out the room single file behind him. Damn Sasuke is fucked up, right now his grandfather is probably turning in his grave after what he did.

**Sakura**

I sat on the couch with my head in no's lap with her running her fingers soothingly through my hair as the girls talked about the situation. I didn't want to talk about it anymore I wanted to push it out my mind and forget it ever happened. I want go home to my mom and dad. While they were talking I had my eyes tightly closed trying to block out everything they were saying. I heard dead silence for a moment so I lifted my head up to see why they finally stopped talking to see all the boys were in the living room staring at us. Sasuke was staring right at me scaring the hell out of me. His eyes were bloodshot red for some reason and he was bone still until Naruto nudged him towards me, my eyes glazed over and I jumped. I hopped up off the couch so fast I almost knocked it over as I tried my best to scurry away from him. He started to walk towards me and I backed up into the wall cursing not having a way out of here.

"Stop" He commanded deeply

I stopped moving; in fear for my life. He stood in front of me and placed his hand on my waist and I realized that I was shaking in fear. He raised his other hand and I flinched hard but he put it on my cheek gently. I looked him in his eyes and realized that he'd been crying. What fucking reason did he have to cry I didn't do anything to him? Pulling me a little closer he kept his gaze fixed upon my eyes never looking away. He put his lips gently on top of mine waiting for a response. I closed my eyes and kissed him back hoping this would appease him. His other hand traveled up from my waist to my other cheek and I found my body pressed up against his. He slid his tongue in my mouth I hesitated at first but he did it so gently that I accepted it. By this time Poison had come back downstairs and tried to break it up but Ino was beyond fed up at this point with her and didn't care about the consequences. As soon as she saw that she was headed for Sasuke she grabbed her by her hair and yanked her so hard that she fell on her back than proceeded to climb on top of her and pound her face in. Nobody stopped her either, maybe because she more than deserved it and everyone wanted to see it happen for a long time. Kiba pulled her off when he could see that Poison was beaten enough; she couldn't move. Ino took a deep breath and gave Kiba a warm soft hug. When I pulled away from Sasuke I saw a tear slide down his cheek. He may be taller than I am but I pulled him so his head was on my chest and I hugged him tightly I guess the softie in me couldn't stand to see someone hurting. He lifted me up off my feet into his arms practically crushing me with a hug. He carried me up the steps never breaking our eye contact and into his bedroom in the back. Fear and something else was making my heart pound I guess I wouldn't figure it out until we reached the bedroom.


	5. Chapter 5: Developing Stockholm's?

**Yup I'm back with another update for KIDNAPPED lol ok so just a heads up for all of you who are following me as an author I am in the process of writing a LONG chapter for Rockstars :) so be patient my lovelies I promise not to disappoint I swearz lol anyway hope you enjoy this one not too long but ish is about to spin out of control**

* * *

He laid me down on the king-sized bed as soon as we passed over the threshold. He climbed on top of me causing me to tense up and watch him warily. He looked at me softly and laid his head on my chest never breaking eye contact as he watched me innocently.

"Sakura I" he started  
"Sasuke, its ok you don't have to explain yourself to me" I whispered not wanting him to talk about it and get angry  
"No but I want to" he stated firmly

He shocked the crap out of me with that one. What did he want to talk about it so bad for? What's done is done and it's not like I can go anywhere or act like we're in a normal relationship and ignore him or anything. No matter what he does I can't do anything about it so there's really not much to discuss. With a simple shake of my head I tilted it slightly so I could down at him into his eyes.

"What I did the other night, it was wrong and way out of line. It's just that I love you so much and deep down I didn't know that. The fact that I had to have Naruto explain my feelings to me should explain just how confused I really was. I just thought you were my possession to control and do as I please with I've never seen it any other way. I didn't know it was love I was feeling for you. I never felt like this before and it scared me. I want to love you, I want you to love me, I want to make love to you, and I want to marry you. But, I never asked you when YOU were ready for all that I can give you and that wasn't fair" he sighed looking away from me as his cheeks flushed pink

He rolled on top of me so that he was looking directly into my eyes as he hovered over my and I could feel my cheeks becoming hot at the intense way he looked at me. I've never seen his eyes so soft before. He meant every word he was saying to me if there was one thing I knew for sure it was that he wasn't saying this to coddle me or make me feel better he was speaking from his heart and knowing him this was not something he did often.

"So Sakura, what do you want?"

Wow that was one I wasn't ready for though. Just what the hell did I want?

"I"

"Be honest. I'm giving you the chance and I'm only giving it to you once, do you want to go home Sakura?"  
"I-I-"  
"No matter what you say I'm going to be ok with it Sakura I wont hit you for being honest with me about what you want. I only want what's best for you" he whispered pushing a stray hair out of my face  
"I-I-I want to stay here. With you. I want to learn to love you too" I gasped after finishing my statement

What did I just say? I can't believe I just said that! Sasuke looked as shocked as I felt. He actually just collapsed on the side of me and stared up into the canopy with wide eyes and shaking hands. It took all the courage I could muster but I climbed on top of him, straddling his waist and he looked at me in confusion as I sat there.

"Sasuke I" I cut off biting my bottom lip

He titled his head with a puzzled look but stayed quiet as he waited for me to continue.

"I'm falling for you I don't know if I love you but, I'm willing to try and make it work" I sighed wanting to choke myself for this response my heart and brain were not on the same wavelength today

Sasuke looked truly shocked by what I said as his eyes grew to the size of saucers.

"Really?"  
"Yes I want to be with you for some strange reason I cannot fight this. I never knew what it was like to live until I met you in all honesty. You opened my eyes to a world I never knew. You may have hurt me, you may have raped me and honestly I don't think I can EVER forgive you for that" I whimpered not meeting his eyes when I said that

I cut off and looked into his eyes to see his reaction and he looked so upset and hurt. He deserved it but this was not something I was going to dwell on I'd never be able to move on with my life if I wallowed in the depressing misery I got from the memories.

"But, although I do know that I will not forget I can forgive you not right away though. I don't now. It's going to take me a while it may take years honestly. You raped me Sasuke and so I can't trust neither you right now nor will I ever let you or myself forget just how defiled me. You scare me, I never know when you're going to snap out or what but I do know that I can love you with all my heart if I try and love means you make sacrifices and you take the good along with the bad no matter how bad it hurts"  
"Sakura are you sure because if you say yes you do realize you're stuck with me for life?" Sasuke said seriously sitting up looking me straight in the eye

"I'm sure"  
"Wow"

He just stared up at the canopy with his hand on his forehead not knowing what to say. I put my hands gently on his chest and he looked up at me and although I was really unsure if what I was doing I just let my feelings move me. He propped himself up on his elbows and put his forehead on mine with his eyes closed looking content. I kissed him gently trying to find just what to do, I pushed him down on the bed so I was laying completely on top of him now. He rested his hands on my lower back and squeezed at the flesh there while I just winded my hips on him while I kissed him passionately trying my best to do what I had seen people do in movies so I could get this right. He groaned in his throat and I could feel his penis growing bigger on my thigh and my cheeks burned furiously as I could feel my hormones start to react to the sounds he was making. He rolled us over so that he was on top of me and he pulled the wife beater off me and leaned back to survey the bruises he left all over my skin. He winced slightly but gently ran his fingertips over each one. He took his time placing soft kisses on each one and suckled on my collar bone causing me to squirm underneath him with soft whimpers escaping my lips. His hand traveled down to my vagina and found my love button I whimpered as he stroked it with one finger while his tongue traveled from my neck down to my right breast. Why was he so good at this? He pulled my nipple in his mouth and gently suckled on it rolling his tongue over the bud and releasing with a soft pop and repeating it over and over but, I wanted more. I arched my back begging him to do it harder and it prompted him to use his free hand to caress my left nipple between his thumb and forefinger. I whimpered as his tongue flickered over my nipple. He had finally released it and moved to the left one. He gently nibbled on it and continued to play with my love button I couldn't stand it any more. My drawers were soaked and it was insane just how deprived my body was of sexual activity this felt amazing! I needed more! He kissed down from my breast to my belly button and stuck his tongue in it causing me to giggle and squirm. Oh Kami what is he doing to me? He blew gently on my clit and I whimpered pushing my hips forward not knowing exactly what I was egging him on to do but all I know was I needed to be touched now. I was becoming delusional with lust. He wrapped his tongue around my clit and flicked his tongue up and down on it making me jump and almost move away but his arms wrapped themselves around my thighs holding me in place. I could feel tears coming to my eyes as he stuck his tongue deep into my love tunnel. I whimpered and arched my back grabbing my breasts.

"S-S-S-Sasuke-kun" I whimpered  
"Just let it go" he whispered against me

I whimpered as he sucked on my clit roughly causing my body to shake involuntarily from the waist down as my waist clenched and unclenched. I could hear him grunting as he did it trying to hold me in place. I let out a scream grabbing the sheets with a death grip and I felt my legs shaking violently as I could feel the release. I collapsed on the bed sweating and my breathing coming out in rapid pants. Sasuke walked in the bathroom and I could hear the faucet going so I just lay on my back and caught my breath trying to figure out just how that could feel so amazing and just why I could semi-forgive him so easily. Am I developing Stockholm's Syndrome? When Sasuke came back in the room he was shirtless and only had boxers on. I beckoned him forward and he climbed on top of me again hugging me close to his body. I was completely nude but at this point I wasn't really concerned about it he'd seen me naked more than enough times for me not to be embarrassed anymore. I kissed him as passionately as I could, feeling his erection push up against my clit through his boxers. I was yearning for him, his touch. I needed him. He had become a part of me and I apart of him. Oh my god where the hell has my common sense gone? One of his hands rested on my breast as the other played with my clit again getting my juices flowing all over again. I pulled down his boxers and grabbed his penis with some unknown flare of bravery. Sasuke was no joke when it came to penis size and it scared the freak out of me. He was huge. I placed the head at my entrance hoping to see if I could actually change the image Sasuke beating me as he panted over top of me into one of love making and the door burst open. I jumped up in embarrassment and Sasuke looked up over his shoulder angry at the interruption. It was none other than Poison standing there. She was breathing hard, crying and she looked outraged and hurt at the sight before her. She had bruises on her face from God knows where. She stomped her foot and screamed Sasuke's name. Oh this was bound to get interesting.


	6. Chapter 6: Bleeding Out

Hey guys I've been getting a lot of feedback for this one and I am so grateful for it. I'm sorry about the crappy updates but I work a good 100 hours a week average at my first job and I am currently in school pulling a double major and also I have recently been taken under my father's wing as a tattoo apprentice so that I can run his shop when he passes. So, long story short I've got a lot on my plate and haven't had much time to write but I thank you all for being patient with me. This is pretty short but I feel like I owe you guys something at least.

Side note: I am not now nor have I ever begged anyone to read my stories I personally just like the thought that someone out there is enjoying them so please stop leaving your anonymous flame reviews. I don't care to see them because no one is forcing you to read it, if you didn't like the genre than you shouldn't have clicked on the story period I said from the beginning that this was going to be pretty fucked up. So thanks but no thanks for your unnecessary critique that you don't even have the heart to sign in when you leave them.

Enjoy

* * *

"What bitch?" Sasuke snapped angrily

In all honesty had that been me I would have run out the room screaming. Sasuke looked demented and his wrath was something I've felt first hand so I know just what kind of hell that look promised. But, to see it turned on his precious Karin was new to me so I watched in amusement and slight aggravation as she caused a pitiful and unnecessary scene.

"Sasuke-kun you're mine! Please come to my room and make love to me baby. It can be the way it always used to be. Before this stupid bitch ever got here" She pleaded

He looked down at me as for some source of an answer on what to do but at this point in time I had already slipped on his wife-beater and was thoroughly pissed. I'm just so sick and tired of this girl that I could feel it down to my soul; my inner goddess was rolling her neck and cracking her knuckles. So I looked into his eyes, trying to communicate all of my thoughts to him fearing for what might slip from my teeth now that my inner goddess had awoken from her hibernation.

"Sasuke please…..let me do this" I whispered pleadingly through my bared teeth

"Hold on baby" He whispered to me before turning his attention to Karin "Karin I'm giving your hardheaded ass two seconds to get out and if you don't than that's your ass"

"No!" She snapped fiercely "Sasuke-kun you're mine! I want you, I need you, I love you!"

I'll give her one thing, this stupid girl had heart. I would have never thought to defy him like that I give her some credit for that but not enough for me not to snap her neck.

"Poison now! I don't belong to you in no way, shape or form! Sakura is the one with my insignia on her not you! You've overstayed your welcome and it's about time you return to your parents" He snapped glaring at her with unforgiving dark eyes

"No, please, I love you daddy! You can't take me back! I want to stay with you!" She pleaded, her body shaking as she cried harder

It must be hard to be so disillusioned by an unrequited love. Not my problem. This bitch had to go and she had to go now. I leaned up slowly and nibbled on Sasuke's ear as I ran my fingers through his hair soothingly.

"Can I now Sasuke?" I pleaded with a soft smile

Not sure where this boldness came from but I think it had something to do with my inner goddess smiling deviously at me as I cracked each individual knuckle in my right hand.

"Karin….out. Or I will let Sakura go" he warned

Karin let out a strained, forced laugh and glared at me with a twisted smile on her face.

"Oh please Sasuke-kun, don't promise me what I've been waiting on. I will eat her bony ass alive"

Oh what little you know about me you poisonous bitch! I snickered quietly holding her fiery gaze with one of simple indifference knowing she couldn't do a thing with me. In all honesty if I wasn't stricken with fear every time Sasuke narrowed those onyx eyes of his I could take him on as well. Sasuke must have known how badly I wanted to put my paws on this girl though which is probably why he never wanted me to fight her. If he did his research correctly than he'll know just how much fighting experience I actually possess. I would destroy her and suffer the consequences my sickly body would lay on me later.

"I warned you" He shrugged rolling off of me while watching me closely

After he rolled off of me I smoothly slid my feet onto the floor and smiled widely at Karin as I rolled my shoulders to loosen some tension. Walking over to her, cracking my knuckles all the while I stopped about 2 feet in front of her, far enough apart so she can't sneak and try to grab my long hair like most stupid girls did.

"I highly suggest you leave, poisonous" I smiled cheerily with a certain edge to my voice

I could feel Sasuke's eyes roaming my body from behind as he took in the relaxed but predatorial stance I had while blocking her view of him. He was no longer hers and I would show this stupid bitch that Sakura Haruno was not one to be trifled with. This must have been turning him on something fierce since I could practically feel his eyes caressing me.

"Bitch, make-"

I cut her sentence off before she could even get it out by side stepping and connecting my right foot with the side of her face so hard she flew sideways knocking into the dresser before hitting the ground with a loud thud. How satisfying was it to see her staring up at me through her hair in anger and horror all at the same time? Damn satisfying that's how much. Waiting for her to get up I crouched completely into my fighting stance daring her to make a move. She tried to left hook me, sloppily might I add and she was so slow I ducked it quickly, sweeping her legs from underneath her, landing a hard punch right to her windpipe. She started to cough violently making my smile (that never left my face) to widen into a Cheshire grin. She wobbly stood on her feet and reached for my hair as I leaned over her smiling. I nimbly bent backwards going into a semi-back flip as I kicked her square in her jaw sending her flying backwards with blood shooting from her mouth onto the carpet. Ugh I'm going to have to be the one to clean that. How inconsiderate! If you're going to bleed at least wait until you get out of my room!

"I'm giving you another chance to leave " I cooed sweetly

I was barely even getting started and she looked like she got hit with a truck than got a beat down by the DAMN stick.

"Never bitch!" She hissed

Sighing deeply I simply two-pieced her and ended it with a roundhouse kick making her land flat on her stomach. I crouched low like a lioness waiting to pounce on her next meal so that we were eye to eye. My mercy for this naïve child has worn off. She lifted her head slowly to meet my right hand punching her dead in the eye as I smiled and hopped back to my feet waiting to see if she would rise again. Sadly, she did wobbling like a newborn baby trying to walk as she put her hands back up to fight. Now she was just annoying me. I really wanted her to give up because I might actually end up killing the girl. She tried to uppercut me but I sidestepped quickly and twirled so I was behind her, grabbed her by the back of the neck and squeezed her pressure point effectively knocking her out. I dropped her and rolled her out into the hallway with my foot; closing the door behind me and locking it once I was safely back inside the room. Sasuke looked amazed, worried and turned on all at the same time.

"I thought that would at least be some kind of challenge for me. That wasn't even fun! I really didn't think she'd be all talk seriously" I sighed rubbing my extremely sore hands

"Damn Sakura I didn't even know you were that good" He smiled beckoning me to him

"I wasn't even trying" I pouted as I slid on the bed

"Hell if I could tell. You sit right there so I can get something to wrap your hands up in. Don't move" he scolded softly

He got up, walked to the bathroom with such a smooth gait it amazed me and came back out with a first aid kit. I watched him tenderly clean and wrap my knuckles than do the same to my feet. I felt like a boxer the way he had me all gauzed and wrapped up. Once he put everything up he smiled deviously at me and crawled on top of me.

"You have no idea what you just started baby" He smirked winding his hips against mine

He pulled my stolen shirt back off of me and pulled my nipple in his mouth sucking softly as he ran his index and middle finger down my stomach to my vagina as he stuck his fingers in me slowly stroking my tight walls causing me to mewl in pleasure as I writhed beneath him.

"Oh shit what happened to you!?" Kiba yelled outside the door snickering

Kiba burst in the room, and once again we were interrupted. We both growled lowly, and Sasuke leaned down further on me so he was covering my chest with his.

"Shit, my fault Sasuke" he smiled not looking at all sorry for the interruption

"What do you want Kiba?" He hissed

"We gotta hit up the warehouse. Kankuro is over there with some new product and- "

"Kiba! Not in front of Sakura" He snapped looking dangerous

"My bad. Well we all downstairs waiting on you. Sakura, the girls are all in Hinata's room waiting for you. They said they want to talk to you" He nodded before leaving

"Can I go?" I asked

"Where?" He looked utterly confused

"With you" I whispered bashfully

"No" He snapped

"I'm sorry Sasuke. I just…..I like spending time with you" I blushed looking away

"It's ok my blossom. I just don't want you around that kind of stuff. Now go put on some clothes and go talk to your friends" he smiled softly leaning his forehead on mine

I started to get up but he held me close so that my forehead on his looking deeply into those deep onyx abyss' that always seemed to suck me right in. They were such a beautiful color and they drew me in like a moth to a bright light every single time he held my gaze. He kissed my lips so gently that I was lost in him all over again. What the hell is he doing to my mind!

"_Stockholm's_" My inner goddess sneered shaking her head

He laid gentle kisses down the base of my neck to my vagina again causing me to shake in anticipation as he kissed all over my thighs. I whimpered once he stuck his tongue deep into my canal rolling it with perfect expertise. I rolled my hips against his tongue as I pinched my hardened nipples whimpering and letting out soft mewls of pleasure unable to control myself. Once he started sucking on my clit I lost it and grabbed his soft hair in between my fingers as I rode his tongue like a wild animal desperately clawing to my climax.

"Teme come on!" Naruto bellowed barreling into the room

"I'm coming" Sasuke's muffled voice came from between my legs as he continued

"Oh shit! Do that!" He laughed

I could hear the door shut as he made his exit and Sasuke promptly released me causing me to wail sadly as the coil of heat in my stomach started to unravel.

"I'm sorry baby but duty calls" he smirked wiping his mouth with the back of his hand

He kissed my lips softly slipping my stolen shirt back on me and some of his basketball shorts before pulling me up off the bed and into his arms. He led me down the hallway to a door marked with the same insignia I saw on Hinata's chest.

"I'll be back later. You wont have to cook it'll be too late for all that ok?"

"Ok" I sighed sadly

Once I started forward he gently grabbed the back of my neck and twirled me to face him. The intensity of his gaze damn near knocked me off of my feet but I held his gaze steady unsure of how to react.

"Can I get a kiss?" he pouted with a slight tilt to his head

I stood on my tippy toes and gave him a passionate kiss, gripping his back hard as I crushed his body to mine, building up that fire that I smothered deep in my belly all over again. Once I could feel his erection I released him and he grunted.

"You did that on purpose"

"Maybe" I smiled softly

He pat my head and wheeled on his feet towards the steps. I watched him walk away and down the stairs. Before I could even turn to face the door to Hinata's room I was seized by multiple hands and yanked in that direction.

"Spill!" I heard them squeal before slamming the door shut


	7. Chapter 7: Unforgivable

Ok guys it's been a while and for that I really apologize. But this update is gonna be UBER LONG! I'm working on getting my bachelor's right now and I work full-time on top of going to school full time so as much as I'd like to update every few days I'm not gonna promise it because I really can't disappoint you guys like that but I do promise to update once a week. And if I don't than you guys are more than welcome to pelt me with oatmeal raisin cookies. Because their gross and I'll have deserved that. Anyway guys enjoy!

**Naruto**

As all the guys were sitting at the round table with Sasuke first, me second, Neji third and Kiba last (all at the head) I pulled Sasuke aside and threw on my signature big grin. We all sat in order by what we did and who was in charge of certain things. More about that later though. We were a little early as we waited for Hidan and the rest of our goons to come in

"What do you want dobe?" Sasuke asked as he tilted his head to the side  
"You already know what! Talk!" I exclaimed excitedly  
"About what?" He chuckled playing dumb  
"You ate the pussy" I laughed  
"Well...yeah" He shrugged nonchalantly

He smiled sheepishly as I kept grinning at him.

"Damn Sasuke that really is wifey for you because you NEVER ate no girl out a day in ya life" I poked at his chest  
"Yea man I don't know it just seemed so natural wit her. I care about her"

I smiled even wider causing him to cross his arms and turn away from me with his nose in the air.

"Damn Sasuke! 16 girls and you finally settle down for your betrothed I'm proud of you bro and I know your dad would be too"  
"Thanks man I know things will work out. I know it" he nodded

I nodded and we headed back to our seats and as we sat down the door opened. Kisame walked in with a big duffle bag over his shoulder large enough to fit a body in it. He plopped it on the table gently and sat down smiling like an idiot. The goon squad filed in after him.

"So yall like the new décor I set up in yall rooms man? I worked hard on that shit. Them tv's was heavier than a bitch!" Kiba asked excitedly looking around the room  
"Yeah boss" they all agreed

"That new bed you got me is right! I cant believe how big dat shit is my girl love it" Hidan laughed

All the goons in the room nodded in agreement causing Kiba to beam proudly. If that was one thing Kiba was strangely good at it was pleasing people. He had an eye for design and could please anybody easily. This is one reason we never could or would fall out of power; we keep our workers happy. They are provided homes, food, money and anything else they want. We spoil them we don't treat them like shit like other drug lords do because that's how your empire gets stolen from you by the same people you were supposed to trust. Our great-great-great grandparents knew that and they passed down the rule book to us.

"So Hidan what's this new product and why is it so important that I gotta get up out my bed with my wife?" Sasuke sighed boredly

Sasuke was always the one to kill the mood. He was always the most serious one and got right down to business.

"Well Boss I got this new product from Orochimaru and you just have to see what it does to people" Hidan smiled widely  
"You got video for me?" Sasuke asked

"Of course what do you take me for? Some kind of slacker?"

He lowered the projector screen and popped in the DVD. We all watched intently. Hidan's face appeared on the screen smiling broadly with a dime bag of weed that was fat as hell, he placed it inside of a bowl and gave it to this guy he was apparently friends with.

"Yo Kisuke try this shit"  
"This shit betta not be weak man"

The guy Kisuke's head rolled on his shoulders lazily as he looked at Hidan through his bangs.

"It aint man just try it" Hidan nodded

Kisuke took one long drag and when he moved the bowl from his lips his eyes were wide, he started to cough violently and he was on his knees. The smoke emitting from his mouth was blue. The Hidan in the video laughed, smiled widely at the camera with a thumbs up and cut off the video. We all know Kisuke and he's not nobody that's easy to please when it comes to his drugs because he gets high so often on so much different shit. Sasuke leaned back in his chair with his eyebrows furrowed in concentration, he steepled his finger in front of his lips and closed his eyes. I could tell he was pleased but no one else could, the benefits of being best friends with an emotionally retarded Uchiha.

"What is it called?" he finally said opening his eyes  
"Whateva you want boss" Hidan shrugged

Sasuke smirked and lowered his hands. I looked at him and he turned to look at me with a glint in his eye.

"Sakura's trip"

Kiba burst out laughing and ducked under the table to avoid getting anything thrown at him. Neji turned his head to the wall to hide behind his hair and his shoulder's started to shake up and down. I looked him dead in his face and burst into a fit of giggles. He was so sprung oh my god.

"If you don't mind me askin boss why that?" Hidan asked  
"Don't mind at all. Because, its got litle pink hairs in it right? Like a Sakura blossom and it makes you trip the fuck out"  
"That's true" Hidan nodded

All the goons nodded in agreement with Sasuke. Kiba still hadn't come from under the table and Neji refused to turn around.

"Ard guys. Pay raise. I like this and you keep half the profit you make from it. You found it you should be able to keep most of the money from it. You did the work you reap the benefits"

The goons let out cheers. See money was not a major issue for us at all in all honesty we owned over half this country so our bank accounts didn't have numbers on them. We invest our money very well and besides, the drug game is only 10% of our profits anyway.

"Meeting over. You guys are free to go" Sasuke dismissed everyone  
"Yo Sasuke what's up with hitting the club?" I asked  
"Mood?" Neji asked finally turning around all red in the face  
"Yeah I wanna go! Sasuke are you down?" Kiba bellowed poking his head from under the table  
"Sure" Sasuke shrugged

Looks like my dick's needs will have to wait. I just wanna go home and bury my face in Hinata's huge tits and fuck the hell out of her. There'd better be ramen there to make up for this!

**Sasuke**

We made our way to club mood all piled into my navy blue Cadillac Escalade. The club was a stripper joint on the top floor and a club scene on the bottom with girls suspended in cages or on tops of the bars to entertain the customers. We owned it of course and so all our goons just had to join us for the fun of it. When we arrived of course we had our names announced as soon as we crossed over the threshold. The slutty girls were dripping wet and screaming like wild banshees and the guys were barking out their approval and admiration as they basked in all of our glory. We headed straight for our private VIP section that was separated from the res of the club so that we could overlook the entire scene below us. I sat in my usual spot by our bar and ordered some Red Berry Ciroc and Patron shots for us all. The girl we call Tayuya came over to me and started winding her small hips on my lap. Yeah she knew what she was doing seeing as how she got paid to be as slutty as possible but she wasn't no Sakura and she never could be.

"Damn daddy why you don't stop through no more? I miss you Sasuke-kun" she purred in my ear  
"I been busy" I shrugged detached

I slid a 100 in her thong and let her keep wiggling her little hips on me. Kiba was really enjoying himself as Katsu rubbed her nasty ass pussy all on him. Ill. I couldn't fuck none of the girls in here but I wouldn't mind getting my dick sucked by them. They were paid to be whores and we had backrooms for them to make some extra cash on the side for themselves which meant they had very little to no respect for themselves and it didn't make me difference as long as they didn't try that shit with me. They all knew I had no qualms about smacking one of these stupid bitches in the mouth. Tayuya must have read my mind because she got right on her knees in front me, unzipped my pants and started to give me some bomb ass head. I let my head hit the back of the chair as my eyes stared up at the ceiling trying to imagine that this was Sakura. Tayuya was such a whore that I knew she was good as hell at giving head. She did some move with her hands that made me cum in less than 5 minutes. I gave her 5 rolled up bills and smacked her ass.

"Ard now get out my face"

She smiled and smacked her lips as she left blowing me a kiss before turning back around. Shudder. She switched hard as hell like she was trying to break her hips. Sakura's got a natural sway in her hips that can make a blind man see. She's so innocent it always kept her on my mind whether I liked it or not. The guys seemed to be getting bored around 1 am. Finally.

"I'm ready to go lay under Hinata-chan's tits. You guy's ready to go?" Naruto yawned as he scratched his cheek  
"Fucking right" We answered in unison

I stood up and stretched my arms above my head so that I could hear my bones pop. The DJ announced our departure and everybody was on our dicks as usual. We all waved tiredly and left the building. When I got to the house it was pitch black inside. Looking around the corner to the kitchen I saw that it was spotless. The living room and the dining room were the same way. I smirked to myself happy to see that Sakura was finaly learning. Walking into the room that I shared with Sakura I noticed that she fell asleep on top of the cover with nothing on and she smelled like she was fresh out the shower too. Dammit that built fire in the pit of my stomach that traveled straight to my dick. She was fast sleep on her stomach with her face buried in her arms folded around her head, pink hair fanning all over her back and onto the pillows. The arch in her back made her ass sit up in the air perfectly like she was waiting for me. Shit! Damn she doesn't even have to be awake for me to get hard. What the fuck is she doing to me? She whimpered quietly and the arch got bigger as she squirmed making her ass stick out more. Even though she was sleep it was like she could sense me presence. Pulling my shirt off I threw it in the hamper, slid my sneakers off placing them in the closet, and threw my pants in the hamper. I sat at the edge of the bed and admired her unique and innocent beauty. I'm not sure what it is about this girl but it drives me the fuck insane. Gently so as not to wake her up I turned her over onto her back and she moaned lowly leaving her pink lips parted. Dammit she's so erotic! I slowly ran my finger from her neck over her collar bone, and down her taut stomach loving the way her body squirmed and tensed underneath my fingertips. Smiling to myself I climbed on top of her kissing her lips gently down to her neck until I reached her pulse. I gently sucked on it listening t her mewl as I left my mark all over her soft porcelain skin. She moaned and gripped the sheets tightly. Kissing lower I cupped her right tit in my hand loving how it fit just right. The nipple became hard quickly as my thumb ghosted over it smoothly causing my mouth to water. Lowering my mouth over her nipple I let my warm breath tease it making it pucker even more before I suckled on it gently, wrapping my lips tightly around it and pulling it with my teeth. I felt Sakura tangle her hands in my hair and pull as a loud moan left her lips. I knew she was awake by now and it made me smile with her nipple still in between my lips. While I suckled on her right nipple I squeezed the left in between my thumb and forefinger pulling on it and rolling it around. Letting my free hand travel down her stomach she hissed between her teeth and tensed. My hand kept traveling between her legs where she was soaking wet causing me to groan against her nipple and my dick to push painfully against my jeans. She whimpered as I stuck my index finger in her slowly pumping at a slow pace. Her arch came up even higher pushing her nipple even farther into my mouth. I wanted her bad but I was not gonna push it. I was just gonna give her pleasure until she gave me the word that she was willing to completely give herself to me this time. I slowly rotated my finger inside of her and inserted another increasing the pace. She moaned and gripped my hair harder, almost painfully and it turned me on even more. Kissing back up her neck, along her jaw line to her mouth I inserted my tongue in her mouth thrusting my fingers even faster. She wrapped her legs around my waist and started to use her feet to lower my pants. I looked into her bright green eyes to see that she was biting her plump bottom lip to stifle her moans and looking straight into mine. Damn them eyes of hers were so hypnotic. They just kept pulling me even deeper into her hypnotic spell. She pulled my boxers all the way down and I looked at her in shock as she grabbed me in between her fingers with such a firm grip it sent chills down my spine. Her hands were so soft on my dick it just made it harder and I could feel her little hands shaking slightly. She placed the tip at her entrance and by now I was damn near shaking with anticipation as I felt her juices coating my head. She was really going to let me do this even after what I did to her. She must really love me. She really trusts me. When she had it at her entrance I slowly pushed into her and she whimpered, her eyes narrowing in pain. I knew she was sore and I had to be tender with her so I slow stroked her and went deep in her love tunnel and damn it fit like a glove round my dick. I wanted to cum as soon as I went in but I held onto my concentration to steady myself. She never broke eye contact with me as I slowly wound my hips into her and low pants escaped my lips. She started to push her hips forward and wind in rhythm with me as she got more used to my size. The sweat was rolling down my stomach dropping onto her mixing ours together. The fact that we never broke eye contact turned me on even more and it was harder and harder to hold in my cum. Her moans got louder and louder and she started to whisper my name quietly as she leaned up and nibbled on my neck causing me to shudder in pleasure. This damn girl was making me weak. Her legs started to quiver and I could feel her walls tightening and loosening in quick succession alerting me to her impending orgasm.

"You about to cum for me Sakura?" I whispered in her ear  
"Yes Sasuke...please" she moaned as her voice quivered

Good thing because I was about to cum any second but I needed her to cum first. I started to pump harder an faster as I slammed my hips into her. Wrapping my arms around her back, I grabbed her shoulders tight, pulling her close to me as I pumped making my dick go even deeper so that she let a loud cry of pleasure every time my hips met hers. She screamed and bit my neck sinking her teeth deep into my skin breaking the skin and causing blood to leak down my neck. That shit made me damn near cum it was nothing better than a woman that wasn't afraid to get roughly physical in bed with me. I could feel her nails digging deep in my back and her legs wrapped around me tighter as she came around me trying to milk me for everything I had.

"Damn! Shit" I growled

She moaned louder and screamed my name making me cum hard as shit and I pulled out before collapsing beside her. As I caught my breath I pulled her close to me burying her face in my chest so I could smell her sweet hair. I loved how her body molded perfectly into mine. She looked up at me with hooded, sleepy eyes and gave me a passionate kiss before burying her face in my chest again.

"I think I love you Sasuke" She whispered

I looked down at her and her face was bright red as she peeked up at me through her lashes sheepishly.

"I think love you too Sakura. Damn I think I love you" I whispered kissing her forehead

She smiled and wrapped her arms tighter around me hiding her blush in my chest like I couldn't see it.

**Sakura**

I woke up the next morning with my vagina throbbing deliciously. Stretching I realized there was a slight extra weight on my chest. I looked down to my right to see Sasuke was lying there with a small smile on his face as he slept with his face buried in my breasts. He was simply adorable and innocent while he slept. He wasn't that angry, bi-polar abusive man that I met when he slept. Smiling to myself I finally realized something, I gave Sasuke my everything last night. I'm tethered to him not only physically but also emotionally and mentally as well now. He's my soul mate. I slowly slid to the edge of the bed, easing his head off of my chest and let my feet hit the plush carpet, wriggling my toes around. When I tried to stand up I felt a warm big hand on my shoulder. It could only be Sasuke. He had woken up and crawled to the edge of the bed laying on his back, looking up at me with his best puppy dog eyes he could muster. I leaned down and gave him a passionate kiss and as I started to pull away he yanked me on top of him causing me to yelp in surprise as he continued to kiss me deeply. Taking some of his control away I straddled him and he leaned up against the headboard so he could put place his right hand on my cheek. He kissed down my jaw line to my neck and proceeded to give me even more hickeys than he did last night all over my neck and chest. I feebly tried to push him off me to go handle my duties.

"Sasuke I have to go cook" I whimpered feeling my insides quiver and melt as I tried to fight my traitorous body  
"Not today baby. We can have McDonalds or something. I just want you to myself today. Ok?" He whispered as he suckled harder and cupped my breast  
"Yes Sasuke" I moaned rolling my hips

His mouth left retired from my neck and a trail of large angry red hickeys as he traveled down to find my left nipple. I think Sasuke has realized I am a true breast woman about the same time that I did. My breasts are so sensitive and I love it when he suckled on them and played with them no matter whether it was rough or soft. He seemed to enjoy licking them as much I enjoyed it and that was just fine with me. He pulled it in his mouth and bit down gently as he smacked my butt with his free hand eliciting a surprising moan from me. He knew exactly what to do with his tongue and it drove me insane. He rolled it over my pink pearl and gently nibbled on it causing my wetness to leak down my thighs. Grinding my wet lips all over his hard dick I pulled his hair harder and he growled, pulling me tighter to him possessively. He started to suck on my nipple even more roughly and gave them both equal attention this turned me on even more. I bit my lip hard to stifle my moans that I knew would wake the whole house and gripped the sheets trying my best not to scar him as badly as I know I did last night.

"Don't. I wanna hear you moan Sakura" He snapped sexily

I stopped biting my lip that I'm sure would have bled if I bit it any longer and started to moan and whimper louder and louder shaking like crazy as I felt a orgasm building in my stomach. But Sasuke released me quickly causing me to cry out in defiance at the loss of the sensation. Sasuke smirked and kissed my lips softly.

"Lay down on your back and open your legs. I want taste that those juices"

He sat up, rolling us over and lay me down gently onto my back. Since he was on his knees on the bed he looked down at me with his eyes burning with pure lust. I was sweating and my breathing was rapid as my body started to come down from my close to orgasm high but my body was still shaking with want and I couldn't control it.

"Damn Sakura you look so sexy like this"

I bit my lip subconsciously and played with my nipple with my left hand as I played with my clit with my right trying to bring back the high feeling that Sasuke just tortuously gave me and than took away. He watched for a few minutes mesmerized and it made me nervous and shy but I wanted that feeling back so bad it just turned me on to see him looking at me with so much want in his eyes. I looked him right in those smoldering coal black eyes the entire time and it was really helping me imagine it was him touching me instead and that sensation was so intense again I knew any moment I could cum. He slowly moved my fingers and put them in his mouth rolling his tongue around each individual one pulling on those delicious heat strings in my belly. He suckled on them so softly as he stared straight into my eyes it made me cum on myself and I squeaked in surprise and blushed deeply.

"Mmm delicious baby. Now let me handle this for you" He purred as his lips lingered on my fingertips

He released my finger and left butterfly kisses down my belly to the ring and pulled it into his mouth causing me to giggle at the tickling sensation. He trailed his tongue further down and across my waistline causing me to shudder. I whimpered as he kissed directly onto my pubic hair and arched I my back in anticipation. He kissed the thin hairs again and flicked his tongue gently against my sensitive clit. I yelped out in pleasure and surprise. He nibbled on it gently getting me used to the intense sensation and flicked the tip of his tongue across it again then going up and down it in an even rhythm causing my legs to quiver again. I wanted him to keep going but he kept stopping to look into my eyes just to tease me.

"More?" He asked teasingly

"Please Sasuke-kun. Please" I begged

"Like this?" He smirked suckiling than releasing it again

"Oh my God yes!" I cried out

"You sure?" He did it again

"Please Sasuke-kun please! Don't stop I want to cum again please" I begged

After begging like that he finally smirked and went to town on my clit making sure that he took complete care of my every need. Just as I could feel myself cumming again I grabbed onto his silky hair trying to guide him the way I wanted it.

"Yo Sasuke we goin to Mickey D's you coming?" Kiba called

I could hear him open the door and stand in the doorway.

"Wow" he whispered in awe

I could tell he wasn't going to leave because I could hear him snickering in the doorway but I couldn't bring myself to be embarrassed. I just wanted to cum so badly I wouldn't let him ruin it.

"Wow. Since when does Sasuke eat pussy?" Kiba whispered

Sasuke and I were in our own world and my body was shaking from the multiple orgasms I was having and I screamed out in pleasure as I squirmed underneath him trying my best not to jerk him off of me but my body was having serious spasms.

"Oooooh God Sasuke. Don't stop please!" I cried

He started to do it faster and harder making me grip the sheets as I felt them ripping between my fingers. Sasuke was not pleased with this because he grabbed both of my hands while still eating me and placed them on the back of his neck so I could continue to guide him. I eagerly accepted this offer. And grabbed his hair tightly as I wound my hips in rhythm with his tongue. He placed both hands on my nipples and played with them roughly while he ate me like I was royalty.

"Oh shit get em girl!" Ino cried from the hallway

I came so hard that I tried to push Sasuke away and off of my overly sensitive clit but he caught all the juices on his tongue. He raised his head and I could see some trickling down his chin. This just turned me on even more. He got up so he could head to the bathroom but I grabbed him roughly and pulled him on top of me, licking the juices off his chin and sucked his bottom lip in my mouth.

"So we take it yall not comin?" The gang asked

We just shook our heads no not breaking eye contact. I didn't even care that they were watching us I just wanted Sasuke and nothing would break my concentration.

"The usual Sasuke?" Naruto asked

He nodded still looking at me like I was some king of unicorn and the door closing hit my ears.

"Ok guys shows over" Neji sighed  
" But I wanna see!" Kiba whined  
"Freak! Let's go!" Naruto bellowed

The door slammed and Sasuke kissed me gently and pulled me into his arms holding me tight. We cuddled and turned on Regular Show. No matter how old I am I will continue to love this show. I don't think it's for kids anyway honestly. I started to fade into sleep. I guess that happens when you cum over and over again, your body needs some rest.

Once I woke up I realized there were 3 guys that I never met before sitting on the floor at the bottom of the bed. Everyone decided to camp out in our room for the day while I was asleep apparently. I slid my bra on and put on one of Sasuke's over sized t-shirt. Getting up a little wobbly I ambled into the bathroom, brushed my teeth and put my hair into a high ponytail with two loose strands in front of my face. Pulling down the collar of the shirt I was blasted with the image of a million and one bright red and purple hickeys all over my neck and chest. When I walked back in the room everybody was stretched out on our bed causing me to laugh as I laid my head in Ino's lap. Two of the new guys were staring at me like I had two heads so I looked them right in their eyes and they both looked shocked at my boldness. One of them had bright azure eyes and blood red hair with a tattoo on his forehead. He looked vaguely familiar to me. His friend had a hoodie on covering his hair but he had dark brown eyes and tattoos underneath his eyes leading down his neck and under the hoodie. I smiled politely and continued to look at the flat screen to see that Kiba put a movie on and took his place behind Ino.

"What's this?" I asked  
"Paranormal Activity" He answered looking over Ino's shoulder so he could see my face  
"What?! I heard this was scary" I bellowed  
"I wouldn't know we just bought it" Kiba shrugged

I sighed deeply and shook my head. I hate scary movies so much.

"I was just gonna sit here but this is sad. You dicks are rude. Sakura this is Gaara and his brother Kankuro"

He gestured to the two boys who were staring at me earlier like some kind of zoo creature.

"And next to Kankuro is Sai"

He gestured to the extremely pale boy with flat dark hair and eyes as dark as Sasuke

(Just so you guys know I'm going to make Sai a character that speaks mainly Spanish. Why? Because I want too damn you!"

"Sup" Gaara nodded giving me that same zoo animal look  
"Finally! Someone with some damn manners! how you doin miss lady?" Kankuro exclaimed shaking my hand  
"Hola mami" Sai smiled with a unusually wide smile

I laughed at his weirdness and smiled.

"I'm ok. You know spanish?"  
"Si" He nodded enthusiastically  
"Honestly he can't tell the difference when he's speaking English and Spanish. He speaks Spanglish a lot so we barely know what the hell he's talking about half the time" Kankuro snickered  
"cerrado estupido you're such a capullo" Sai snapped

Gaara started laughing along with everybody else as they watched the funny exchange between the two.

"See what we mean?" Gaara chuckled

I turned to face Sai

"No te preocupes por ellos hablo español con fluidez (Don't you worry about them I speak fluent spanish)" I smiled encouragingly  
"Ah! si si good" He clapped happily

I smiled at him and turned back to the movie. Somehow he managed to get in front of me (most likely because I was the only one who could understand his Spanglish questions throughout the movie), so whenever I got scared I gripped his arm tightly and he'd give me a little squeeze for reassurance. After the movie we were all knocked out on the bed stretched across each other. I only woke up because I was seriously hungry so I went downstairs to get a drink of water and look for a snack. Sai was down there sipping some vodka straight out of the bottle.

"What's wrong can't sleep?" I asked concerned  
"No. Tu?" He asked taking another large gulp  
"Nope I need a drink and a fat girl snack" I laughed

He passed me his glass and I took a small sip. It was clear but I could tell he mixed a little something fruity in there. I gagged but then it felt good sliding down my throat the second time. I smiled at him.

"Gracias mi amigo" I nodded and raised the bottle

I didn't realize it but he got real close to my face like he was studying me and my heart started to pound in my chest making me feel like I was in a situation I wasn't going to be able to talk myself out of. Suddenly I felt a harsh yank on my arm and I was thrust backwards into a hard chest. I was spun around quickly so that I was staring up into Sasuke's angry dark eyes.

"**Making midnight rendevous?" **He hissed  
"No Sasuke I swear! It was nothing like that I swear! I just couldn't sleep so I came down for something to drink and a snack!" I whimpered terrified

This was the Sasuke I met my first night here. He was so detached and cold and his eyes were flat and hard there was none of the warmth from this morning there and it terrified me. This Sasuke could do some seriously terrible things without blinking an eye and I did not like it when this Sasuke reared his ugly head. Fear gripped my heart with an iron grip and I was shaking like a leaf.

"Si. It was nada just hablar" Sai tried to reassure him waving his hands in front of his face

"**I don't remember asking you shit!"** Sasuke snapped baring his teeth at Sai

He yanked me out the room and slammed me up against the living room wall by my throat making sure to squeeze tightly. Tears started to spill from my eyes, down my cheeks and over his fingers but they didn't seem to faze him one bit.

**"Because**** I was sleep you think I'm dumb?"** He hissed squeezing tighter  
"It wasn't anything like that Sasuke please" I begged him to see reason

I couldn't breath and his grip was only getting tighter. Where was the gentle loving man I knew only 6 hours ago?

**"****I'm so sick of this shit"** He snapped and his eyes flashed red for the briefest of seconds

He dragged me to the basement by my hair causing me to stumble blindly behind him. Once reached the bottom I saw a pipe with handcuffs dangling from it in the middle of the room.

"Sasuke no! Please!" I begged fighting his grasp on my hair  
**"S****hut the fuck up you gon listen to me one way or another with your hard-headed ass!" **Sasuke snapped smacking me

This was the side of Sasuke I truly hated and it was coming back out again with a vengeance and we were getting along so great. Why is he like this? What did I do so wrong to deserve this? The tears were constantly falling when he pulled me over to the pipe as I was trying everything in my power to get away from him. I got away (effectively ripping out some of my hair in the process) and tried to run away, around and I even tried too jump over his shoulder but to no avail. He smacked me and slammed me against the wall knocking the wind out of me and making me dizzy. I whimpered as his eyes glared at me filled with hatred.

**"****You're makin me mad Sakura"** he hissed with a sick smile on his face  
"Sasuke baby please" I whispered softly trying to appeal to the man I knew only a few hours ago

His eyes softened for just a second than that ominous red flicker happened again before His grip got tighter and he slammed my head against the floor again.

**"****Shut the fuck up!"**

He dragged me over to the pipe cuffed both my hands above my head so that my feet were just slightly touching the floor. I looked into Sasuke's eyes sadly with the tears still falling down my cheeks trying to find the man I loved. I didn't know this man. This was a stranger that I hated with every fiber of my being. Why can't you be the man I love? He looked away refusing to meet my eyes any longer.

"I'll be back later" He whispered  
"Don't leave me down here Sasuke! PLEASE!" I screamed through my tears

He put the keys to the handcuffs in his pocket and turned his back to me as he stood at the bottom of the steps.

"I'll see you in the morning...maybe"  
"SASUKE-KUN! SASUKE-KUN! SASUKE-KUN! NO PLEASE!"

He walked up the stairs and I heard the door slam than his feet walking up the stairs to the second floor. I screamed at the top of my lungs to try to get my Sasuke back. I kept screaming and screaming for at least 2 hours until I heard footsteps coming down the steps. My throat was sore and I couldn't breath anymore. I just whimpered in pain as my chest tightened; I needed my inhaler. Suddenly I felt a big hand on my cheek.

"Damn. How'd this happen to you?" Kankuro asked with sad eyes

I looked up into Kankuro's deep brown eyes in pure exhaustion.

"I can't breath" I rasped  
"What do you need?" he asked quickly  
"In...haler"  
"Luckily for you I have asthma too" he smiled softly

He pulled an inhaler out of his pocket and put it in my mouth. He looked to me to make sure I was ready when I nodded weakly he sprayed the medicine down my throat. I inhaled it reveling in the loosening of my lungs and than he did it again. I let out a sigh and my head dropped weakly onto my chest. He picked it back up in his hands so that we were eye to eye

"Better?" he asked softly

I gave a weak smile and inhaled a large gulp of air.

"Where are the keys?" He asked urgently as he looked at my bruised wrists

"He has them" I whispered  
"Sasuke?"  
"Yes"  
"Shit. I aint getting them from him" He grumbled  
"I know. How'd you find me?"  
"In case you hadn't realized you were screaming at the top of your lungs. Sasuke was knocked out on the bed but 3 of us had woken up because we heard you. The Naruto kid and the other was a girl named Ino. We all agreed that someone should check it out so I said I would, than I followed ya shrieking and found you" he chuckled softly  
"He was so nice why is he reverting back to his old self? What did I do?" I whimpered fighting the tears  
"I'm sorry" He sighed shaking his head

He hugged me and let me go. I gave him a weak smile and the tears started to fall again. I was in major agony right now. I whimpered.

"Please don't cry its killing me." he begged looking stuck  
"Why?" I asked sadly  
"I hate to see a beautiful woman crying, It breaks my heart"  
"I hate this place and I hate him. I wanna go home"  
"Want me to stay down here with you and keep you company?"

I nodded and he pulled up a chair in front of me and put my feet on his legs so that the skin would stop tearing from my wrists.

"Don't you worry I won't go anywhere"

We talked for hours until we heard footsteps coming down the stairs causing us both to look up. I looked up in fear and he looked up surprised.

**Kankuro**

I can really see why my brother has a thing for this girl. She's smart, pretty, funny, and really sweet. Why is the guy treating her like this? I'm sure she aint doing nothing that bad for him to be beating all on her like this. No female deserves this kind of treatment. Especially not one you claiming that you love. I turned around quickly because I heard footsteps and Sakura looked truly terrified. We both sighed when it was just Naruto. He rushed over to me and pulled me up out the chair with the speed of light. He kicked the seat so it slid up against the wall like it was never touched.

"Hurry! Everyone's waking up and they'll be coming downstairs soon. I'm sorry Sakura. I'll find out why you're down here and get you out as soon as I can" He rushed out

He gave her a kiss on the cheek and a sad look causing her to start crying. I didn't want to leave she was like a little sister to me already. I felt a strong bond to this girl and just seeing her all broken like this was making me feel real aggressive.

Naruto grabbed me roughly by my shoulders and steered me up the steps quickly. It was too late though because Sasuke was already in the living room on his way to the basement and he saw us coming out. Shit. He didn't look angry either he looked like he'd been possessed. They way he smiled at us I knew it would be hell to pay for Sakura if we left him alone with her.

"So Sasuke when can we do this?" I heard a deep voice say

I turned and it was 2 big beefy ass guys just standing there and when I turned to Naruto he looked just as confused as I felt.

"Right now actually Kakazu. They just confirmed it for me. Let's go pay a visit to our little Sakura"

Oh no this can't be good. Naruto tried to make a grab for Sasuke but he was already in the door and he had slammed and locked it behind him.

"What have I done?" I asked wheeling around

I looked at Naruto and and he was fuming, his blue eyes blinking back and forth from blue to red.

"He better not come back up those fucking stairs. If he does I'll kill him. I swear I will" He hissed with a voice that didn't sound like it belonged to him

He sat down in front of the door and pulled out his phone glaring at it murderously. Kiba and Neji came flying down the steps and sat right next to him both of them radiating murderous auras.

"What's he doing?" I asked panicked  
"Making the same fucked up mistake he made before. Only this time, we wont let it go. Imma whoop his ass to the white meat" Neji snapped angrily

I hope this doesn't mean what I think it does. Oh dear God I hope now. Imma have to tell Gaara he is madly in love with that girl. He says he met her before but won't tell me where or anything else about how he knows her for that matter. I started to head for the steps but than the screaming started causing me to wheel back around it broke my heart. Naruto, Neji and Kiba seemed to take this as a cue to jump into action and all started to kick and punch the door at once trying to break it open. Fat chance. It's a metal door. The girls, my brother and Sai ran down the stairs and looked around in panic

"What the fuck is going on? And where the fuck is my sister!" Ino bellowed  
"Sasuke(slam) is about to (slam) get killed" Kiba growled  
"By who?!" Ten-Ten yelled  
"Us(Punch)(Kick)!" Neji snapped not looking away from the door  
"Baby why? What's he doing?" Hinata asked trying to remain calm  
"Listen(kick) closely" Naruto growled

We all heard Sakura shrieking and pleading like she was in indescribable pain. I looked at Gaara and he looked ready to cry and murder someone at the same time. He started to attack the door too with all his might. Sai looked at me with a devilish grin on his face.

"Puedo?"

I nodded and returned the grin he gave me.

"Si!" I answered

We both started to attack the door all at once. This wasn't going to take long at all. Especially not with Gaara ass on the job. Wanna talk about strong? You have no idea. He may not look it but I realized that looks are quite deceiving especially where my brother is concerned.

**Sakura**

Kankuro was so sweet to talk to. I really enjoyed his company. He kept hinting that he knows someone that really likes me apparently. He wouldn't say who he only gave me one clue.

"Just search ya memory you'll realize who it is. He was close to you"

Funny thing is I haven't thought about my life outside of these walls for a really long time it seems almost impossible. When he said that I was about to say something but Naruto came down in a frenzy. I really love him he's like the big brother I never had. After they disappeared I sighed sadly. God knows when I'll get more company. I let my head rest on my chest and started to nod off until I heard footsteps again. When I looked up I realized that it was Sasuke accompanied by two really big guys.

"Sasuke?" I asked confused

He had his sinister smirk on again as his eyes flickered.

**"You wanna keep cheatin on me right?" **He sneered  
"Sasuke I already told you it wasn't even like that!" I shook my head

He smacked me right in my bottom lip causing it to split.

**"Don't try to lie to me! I'm not dumb!"** He bellowed  
"You could've fooled me!" I snapped

I was sick of this playing the obeying dog game. I'm going to voice my opinion even if it kills me! He looked taken aback and I saw a glimpse of my Sasuke but the mask was back on again.

"I thought it was obvious I stayed for you! I thought it was obvious that I stayed because I loved you!" I bellowed my voice cracking  
**"You love me" **He whispered darkly his bangs hiding his face  
"No I don't. I truly hate you down to your soul. I hate you with a burning passion that I hope your grandchildren will feel long after your bones crumble into dust" I hissed sadly

He looked appalled, pissed and hurt. Good. Feel some of my pain for once.

**"Do it" **He hissed

He sat in the chair Kankuro once occupied. His friends came over to me slowly as they looked my body up and down. One had a pair of scissors. I got the sudden urge to vomit all of a sudden at the disgust I truly felt for Sasuke. I looked at Sasuke and just glared at him not backing down from his stare. He looked a little taken aback at my fierce expression. I already knew what they were down here to do and I wasn't scared, I was tired. I am so sick and tired of this crap and the first chance I get to escape I'm outta here. I thought he could change and be the man I fell in love with but apparently not. They cut the T-shirt off me showing that I was only wearing my panties underneath, my breasts just dangled free. One of them started to suck on one and I was so emotionally and physically numb, I couldn't feel a thing. The other started to fondle my butt but I never averted my gaze from Sasuke's eyes, until I felt a warm oil on my butt. Then the guy in the back shoved his dick in my anus quickly and roughly. I screamed like I'd never screamed before it was so painful, like he was ripping me from the inside out! I kept screaming and he just wouldn't stop he just kept going faster and harder panting in my ear. I went deaf I couldn't hear a thing. As the guy raped me from behind I just kept looking at Sasuke. He looked away realizing he couldn't look me in the eyes as I met his gaze dripping with loathing and pain. Sweat was pouring down my face and I was in immense amounts of pain but I would no let these bastards break me. I started to fade in and out until I heard a loud crash from the stairs. I saw body after body fly down the steps. 2 of them tackled Sasuke and about 6 shadows the big guys. I felt the cuffs around my wrists come off allowing me to hit the cold floor. I was picked up by big strong arms and the guy who picked me up put his jacket over top of me to cover me up. I didn't even look into the face of my savior I just buried my face into his chest and let him rock me to sleep as I decided it was ok to crumble now. He was humming and it sounded so beautiful it put me right out of my misery into blissful unconsciousness.


	8. Chapter 8: New Surroundings

**S**akura

I woke up on my back in an intense amount of pain all over my body. I hadn't even opened my eyes and my anus started to throb painfully. Whimpering softly, I tried to roll over but it seemed impossible since my body felt like lead and the pain was still so intense my body didn't seem to want to cooperate with me. I couldn't even open my eyes in fear of awakening more pain from every crevice of my body. The more I whimpered trying to move, I realized that there was someone stirring next to me on the bed I was apparently laying on. Whoever it was beside me picked me up and gently pulled my body on top of theirs, for which I was grateful it took away so much of the pain. The chest was hard but pretty comfy at the same time so I snuggled into it a little inhaling the scent of cinnamon, earth and pine. I slowly opened my eyes and winced in pain, blinking a few times to adjust to the light. I reached up slowly under my left eye to feel a big bruise and an open cut causing me to wince.

"Hey...how you feelin?" A smooth voice whispered into my ear

I slowly lifted my head to see my savior and just who's nice smelling chest I was laying on to come eye to eye with Gaara's azure eyes. He was the one who helped me in the basement and sang to me?

"My booty hurts" I blushed looking down

He cracked a small smile and lifted my chin with his forefinger surveying my face.

"Hmm a few bruises but nothing major as far as I can tell. Wait right here while I get the first aid kit ok?"

"Ok" I nodded brushing off the fact that this was weird

My whole life for the past 2 months has been nothing but weird and fucked up. Time to just roll with the bunches. He slid from under me slowly so as not to hurt me and walked into the bathroom. I couldn't help but to admire his broad shoulders and unruly hair that looked a lot like Naruto's. He came back out a few moments later with bandages and gauze in his hands. He pulled me onto his chest again and I looked into his pretty eyes as he cleaned up my face. He put two butterfly stitches on my face, one under my eye and the other across my cheek. There was something so familiar about them, the more I looked at his eyes.

"You're who Kankuro was talking about. Aren't you?" I breathed  
"I guess so" He shrugged  
"You're eyes...they look so familiar. I know you but from where?" I grumbled trying to remember  
"Think Saku-cakes..I'm sure it'll come to you" He smirked pushing my bang out of my eyes

Saku-cakes! Only one jerk face called me that!

"Oh my God! Gaara no Subaku is that you?" I exclaimed happily

He smiled widely happy that I recognized him finally.

"Yup in the flesh"

I hugged him tightly squeezing him tightly planting kisses all over his face like I used to when I was a little girl.

"It's been so long I missed you cherry pop!" I squealed  
"I know, I missed you too"

Gaara and I were friends when we were kids all the way up until middle school when my parents pulled me out. He was my one and only friend since all the other kids thought that I was a huge fore-headed weirdo whose parents always kept her in the house and away from other kids all the way up until he had to move. My parents allowed him and only him near me. He knew my condition and he knew not to ever play too rough with me and so my parents trusted him. Gaara was my best friend for my entire life so I confided in him about everything that ever went on with me. My fears, my dreams and my fear of a boyfriend especially. I always told him everything so he was my walking talking diary. He never told anyone anything I ever confided in him either no matter what he always kept all my secrets. Gaara was always really popular with the girls too due to his unconventional good looks but no matter what, he never pushed me away. He was always by my side, he even took me to the 8th grade dance when no one else would ask me. I didn't plan on going at least not until the day before the dance in the middle of the hallway he came up to me with a white rose and asked me in front of everyone to be his date. Gaara did any and everything for me. I always had a secret crush on him but I never told him because I knew that it would destroy our friendship. He was allowed to stay the night over my house all the time but he never tried anything with me either. The most we did was cuddle and that was pretty innocent. I got close to kissing him one time but I punked out and ran out the room like a scared little girl. He wasn't angry or anything he always understood that I was young and socially awkward.

"I can't believe it's you!" I cried

Tears started to stream down my face and he wrapped his arms around me and I felt so safe. I felt warm and loved all over again like he used to always make me feel.

"I can't believe it either I've been looking all over for you girl" He smiled  
"How'd you find me?" I asked  
"Naruto and I have been friends since we were little kids. I don't think you'll remember though. He's changed a lot since back than"  
"I remember" I whispered in shock

Blurry memories of a young blonde haired energetic boy flashed through my mind.

"Even though he never talked directly to me, he did stand up for me a lot in school when the bigger boys would pick on me because I was friends with you and they couldn't figure out why. I knew there was something about him that was just too familiar" I sighed happily

A tear slid down Gaara's face quickly so I kissed it away before it could reach his cheek. Whenever I did that when we were younger he would stare deep into my eyes and smile because it always cheered him up. That's why I kissed all over his face all the time.

"Where am I?" I asked looking around  
"My house"  
"I'm-I'm"  
"Naruto decided you should stay here until they decide what to do. He doesn't want you in that house so you're staying with me for a few days while they figure something out" he explained  
"Gaara I have to ask you something"  
"What is it Saku-cakes?"  
"Why didn't you ever tell me?"  
"I was scared" he admitted shyly  
"Of what?" I asked perplexed  
"You rejecting me"  
"Never..." I breathed

He paused and looked at me with his cheeks reddening slightly.

"Sakura...can I?"  
"Hmmm?"  
"Never mind it's not fair with the state of mind you're in"

I sat up on him his body was soft so it didn't hurt my butt so much to search his eyes. He propped up on is elbows and placed his hand on my cheek and I got it.

"Kiss me Gaara, please. I've wanted this for so long. Please kiss me" I whispered with my forehead resting against his

I needed to get Sasuke out of my head and I knew that Gaara was the perfect medicine to knock him out of my system. This was real love. Unconditional love. I needed and deserved this.I could feel his cool breath on my lips and suddenly I was trembling. He placed his soft lips on mine gently and I felt like I was swept off my feet seeing stars, floating on air a million miles away from here. I deepened the kiss and he grunted in his throat as I pulled his bottom lip into my mouth. When we parted we both were panting and his pupils were dilated. He opened his mouth to speak and I put my finger on his lips to quiet him. I did not need for him to ruin this perfect moment for me. Laying my head on his chest, he wrapped his arms around me and started to sing me to sleep.

I woke up the next morning laying on Gaara's chest still comfortable so I stretched out thinking that I just had to do something nice for him in return. Standing up slowly I realized that I was still in a lot of pain especially from the waist down. Looking down at my body I realized I was wearing a pair of his boxers and an oversized T-shirt that stopped at my knees. I couldn't help but smile as I looked at his sleeping body realizing he looked so cute, like a little raccoon. As I looked around I realized this was the same room he's had since we were kids and if that's true than I should still have some clothes here from 8th grade before he moved away. In his third drawer in his dresser sure enough there was a pair of my pink cheerleader shorts and my black wife beater. Stripping off the boxers I put on the shorts and slid the wife beater over my head. I folded the clothes neatly down on the bed and headed downstairs. Once I reached the bottom of the stairs my eyes landed right on the front door and my hands started to sweat while my feet twitched; I could run and never come back. I could just go forever. Nobody or nothing is stopping me or will stop me if I just take flight and run as far and as fast as my legs could carry me. Shaking the thoughts out of my head I headed to the kitchen to start a special breakfast for Gaara. I started on his favorite of chocolate chip french toast with powdered sugar, pork bacon, scrambled eggs, and grits. Turning on the radio a song came on that made me smile. It was by Miley Cyrus and it definitely made me smile as I thought about how it related to me right now. Swaying my hips in rhythm with the beat as bounced up and down I started to sing with the lyrics.

"I can't be tamed  
I can't be, can't, I can't be tamed  
Well I'm not a trick you play,  
I'm wired a different way  
I'm not a mistake,  
I'm not a fake,  
It's set in my DNA  
Don't change me"

I felt arms encircle my waist and hips rock in sync with me. So I smiled as I recognized that scent on him since he always wore Polo Black because he knew I loved the way it smelled on him turning my head slightly I could see him smiling with his eyes closed.

"I've been fantasizing about this for a long time and I finally got it" he whispered  
"Yup"

I turned off the stove and got the last of the eggs on the plate before placing it onto the table. He never let go of my waist the entire time either so I leaned up against the counter and turned around to face him. He leaned in and started to kiss me gently picking me up and wrapping my legs around his waist locking me in place. He put me on the counter and deepened the kiss even more leaning against me so that my hands rested against the counter top. Putting my forehead on his I steadied my breath and gave him a peck before I hopped back down sitting at the table and started to eat.

"So how've you been lately?" he asked  
"Beat the hell up" I grumbled bitterly  
"True how did you get into this situation anyway?" he asked perplexed  
"Well Hinata and Ten-Ten said that our parents sell us to them apparently. Their dad's pick us out from when we're first born and wait until we reach a certain age, making sure that we're properly raised than pay our parents off for us once we reach 16" I sighed in disgust  
"Damn. Your fate was determined for you before you could even say your first word. That sucks" He sighed shaking his head  
"You're telling me. I hate my parents for even agreeing to it. How do you just sell off your child? Are you that desperate for money? My parents weren't wealthy but they definitely weren't poor at all. They spoiled me actually. How dare they do this to me?" I hissed  
"So what will you do if you have to go back" he asked cringing as it came out of his mouth  
"Give that bastard hell. I swear to God I will end up killing him. He doesn't have my heart anymore. I'm done with him he's cut off from me and everything that has to do with me" I snapped  
"You do know that if they let you go that you can't go back home right?" he sounded almost hopeful  
"I was thinking about that" I sighed with my shoulders slumping  
"You can...well ya know" he cut off twiddling his thumbs

He put his head down and played with his eggs refusing to meet my eyes.

"Stay with you?" I smiled  
"Well yeah" he shrugged feigning nonchalance

I smiled widely and just stared at him as he peeked at me through his lashes. He looked up and smiled when he saw me grinning at him.

"You'd stay?" he asked hopefully  
"Yeah!" I smiled widely

He hopped up, pulled me out of my seat and spun me around and I giggled in glee. He took my hand and led me upstairs to the bedroom. He pushed me gently on the bed and than disappeared into the bathroom. He came back out with some oils in his hands and a grin on his face. He slid my shirt off and stretched me out on my stomach on the bed to give me the best massage ever. I fell asleep under his warm hands as he worked out all the tight muscles and kinks.

Sasuke was grabbing me by my throat, squeezing the breath out of my lungs. He slammed me down, punched me in the stomach, kicked me and beat me yet I couldn't make a sound as he mercilessly tormented me. I tried to scream and I tried to cry but nothing worked. I just couldn't make a sound.

Suddenly I woke up in a pile of sweat covering me and tears staining my face. I looked up and saw big bright blue baby eyes staring down at me. I leaned up and hit him square in the chest.

"Dammit Naruto you scared me!" I bellowed

He smiled and hugged me tightly crushing me to him almost painfully.

"I'm so glad to know you're feeling better Sakura-chan" he bellowed in my ear as over dramatic as only Naruto can pull off  
"Yeah Gaara has taken perfect care of me for the past two days" I smiled  
"He'd damn well better. Wanna come downstairs? We need to talk to you"  
"Ok" I nodded

He hoisted me onto his back and carried me to the living room where Kiba, Neji, Ino, Ten-Ten and Hinata were all sitting just surrounding Gaara. Ino had him by his shirt collar but she immediately let him go when she saw me make my way down the stairs on Naruto's back. She tore me off of his back roughly and started to squeeze me to death like only Ino could. The love of a sister...sigh I never knew it could feel like this.

"I swear to you on everything I love that I tried to kill him sis. I only got to cut him a couple times before everybody held me down and he ran away like the scared little bitch he is" Ino hissed fiercely

"Seriously. He has a cut below his left eye, one on his neck and a few on his chest. She tried to kill him" Ten-Ten giggled  
"I'm just glad that you're ok" Hinata sighed holding me at arms length inspecting me before pulling me into one of her tight motherly hug  
"Ard let's talk about why we're here" Neji said more business like

We all sat down and I sat in between Gaara and Ino as they both held my hands.

"We went through our rule book and called our fathers and grandfathers before we made this decision Sakura because you honestly have no idea how deep this really goes. But, it's obvious that Sasuke has not come to learn what true love is, how delicately fragile it is and the very thin line between love and hate that he seems to like spitting on. He is standing right in the middle of that line abusing his power of you and it's fucking wrong. That's not what this whole thing was ever supposed to be about. So, we decided he has broken too many rules and violated you too many times with offenses that are just unforgivable" Neji sighed shaking his head sadly

Ten-Ten grabbed his hand in hers and rubbed her fingers through his hair so that the tension in his shoulder's slowly dissipated.

"So what exactly are you saying to me?" I asked dumbfounded  
"We're setting you free Sakura" Naruto sighed with a sad smile on his face  
"You're free to live with Gaara if you so choose" Neji nodded at Gaara as he spoke  
"Or we can make sure you have a house and a job and enough funds to last you a lifetime if that's what you want. We owe you. I swear to you Sakura it was not supposed to be like this. It really wasn't. The men in our family have fought for generations for it never to have to come to this. This is really all supposed to be about finding and keeping real love" Naruto explained shaking his head angrily  
"It really wasn't trust me. I love Ino so much and she drives me up the fucking wall to the point I'd like to smash her head into it but I know my limits. I'm willing to wait as long as she wants to because I know she's my heart and I will treat her as such until the day we die" Kiba said to me softly grabbing Ino's free hand  
"So what you gonna do baby girl?" Naruto asked seriously

As all of this information started to sink in I felt a terrible sinking sensation in the pit of my stomach as I realized some things. I looked at him with tear filled eyes trying my best not to break.

"I won't ever see you guys again. Will I?" I whispered trying my best to stop shaking  
"As often as you want! You can keep that Iphone and call us whenever you want to stupid. No matter the time of day you can always see us. Sasuke fucked up not us! Why should we lose you because he's retarded?" Naruto snapped playfully

I let out a strangled sob, hopped up hugged him tightly to me almost crushing his ribs.

"I love you Naruto-kun" I wailed  
I love you too girl. You know you're my heart. You're like my little sister. I'll always be here for you no matter what" He laughed patting my head  
"We all will! My numbers saved in there too so don't you be a stranger forehead girl!" Ino laughed as tears rolled down her cheeks

They all stood up and started to hug me tightly in a big family bear hug. Once we all felt satisfied with the crushing of each others ribs we stepped back and the girls were crying and the boys looked sad.

"I'm gonna stay here with Gaara-kun so you'll always know where I am, how to reach me and that I'm safe and well protected" I smiled through my tears

Naruto smiled sadly and nodded before fixing Gaara with his no nonsense stare that meant 'If you hurt her I will fucking destroy you'.

"Ok we'll see you soon I promise we'll come visit you all the time. Believe it!" He boomed  
"Ok you'd better I'm not playing"I giggled wiping my tears

I hugged them all again, squeezing them all tight enough to leave my mark. Before Ino walked out I slipped a note in her hand and pulled her to me tightly to whisper in her ear.

"Give this to Sasuke. Read it if you want. You'll know the perfect time to give it to him if you do"  
"K" She nodded seriously

She gave me another tight hug and than followed the rest of the gang out. When I turned around Gaara was standing in the middle of the living room with his head down, looking at the floor like he wished it would swallow him whole. I slowly walked over to him, took his face in both my hands gently and lifted his face so I could see his eyes only to realize that he was crying. I was taken aback, literally.

"What's wrong Gaara?" I panicked  
"You stayed with me. You chose me. You're still here. I thought you'd leave. I...love you so much" he whispered his voice hitching in his throat  
"Gaara look at me" I demanded

He looked deep into my eyes and I found myself once again admiring the unique color that his eyes were.

"Never. I love you with all my heart and I have since we were kids. I want to show you something"

I turned to my side and lifted my shirt up revealing the Arabic writing going down my side.

"Do you know what this says?" I asked  
"It's a tattoo in Arabic I have no clue" he shrugged  
"It says 'My savior Gaara'  
"Really?" Now it was his turn to be taken aback  
"Yes I got it in 8th grade. Passed out during it too. You know my body has no tolerance for pain. It was worth it though"  
"I never saw it. All that time we spent together and I never even saw it" He breathed running his fingers over it  
"I was scared for you to so I hid it with make-up whenever we'd have our sleepover nights" I shivered as he continued to run his fingertips up and down my side

He turned me to face him, pulled me against him and kissed me as his fingers entwined in my hair. Once we parted he laid his forehead against mine and let out shaky breaths that ghosted against my lips.

"Damn I love you Sakura" he breathed out

Sasuke

He was here again banging on my door like a mad man knowing good and damn well I wasn't going to let him. Fucking idiot.

"SASUKE I'M NOT FUCKIN PLAYIN WIT YOU OPEN THIS DOOR! I WILL SHOOT THIS BITCH DOWN IF I HAVE TO! YOU AINT LEAVE THIS DAMN ROOM SINCE SAKURA LEFT! GET THE FUCK OUTTA THERE!"

I laughed to myself half demented. Empty threats. That's all that he was giving me and we both knew it. I knew he'd give up after a while though. When I heard his footsteps walking away I sighed happy that he wasn't going to try and 'talk some sense into me' this time. It really just made me want to smash my head against the wall. Yeah it's been three weeks since I left my room but I don't really give a shit. It fazes me absolutely none. She was in this room before. She laid on this bed. She had her face in this pillow as she slept. I couldn't stand to be away from her so I stayed close to everything in the room. Her clothes still hung in the closet, strands of that long pink hair all over her pillows and in her clothes. I was wrong and I know it. I'm crazy and I know it but I just can't help how I feel. I want her so bad. She can't just leave me like this. Why would she leave me? Does she not even care about how I feel? Does she not realize how much I care? How much I love her? Did she lie to me? Were all those kisses, caresses, love making and her whispering how much she loved me in her sleep all lies? I could feel another depression attack seizing me as my palms started to sweat, my pupils dilated and my chest constricted painfully. Walking over to the dresser on my tainted side of the room I went through the middle drawer and opened it looking for my release from this hell I was trapped in. Finally after digging through the folded up clothes my fingers clasped around the brass edges of my mirror so I pulled it out quickly and laid it across my lap once I sat on the bed. Pulling the cocaine baggie out of my pocket, I chopped up the cocaine and split it in 3 even rows. Next I rolled up my dutch of exotic making sure it would be ready to smoke as soon as I was finished. I sniffed 2 rows of the coke quickly and smiled like a fucking idiot as the gigglyness came over me. Unable to shake the stupid smile from my face my whole body started to tingle amazingly as my dark world was suddenly blasted with every color under the sun. Everything didn't seem so bad now. More I want more. I sniffed the last row and put the dutch in my mouth ready to boost my high so that even the clouds looked up at me in envy. My hands were shaking so bad I had to hold it both with two hands to light it. After smoking the whole thing until it burned my fingers I laid back on the bed watching the colors swirl around me and crash into each other over and over like they were in a constant battle over who could be the brightest. My head was spinning and I was feeling drowsy now. Then, suddenly my hell was back I remembered what I did to Sakura. Every gory, disgusting detail. I remember losing myself as my bloodline kicked in out of pure jealousy and rage. I hurt her so bad.

"I'm...A MONSTER!" I shouted angrily pulling on my hair

Sitting up quickly I ignored the colors begging me to come back and watch as I punched a hole in the tv loving the feeling of the glass splitting the skin at my knuckles and the blood running over my fingers. It felt good and I wanted more pain, pain made this real, it made her real so I started to punch my wall as my knuckles started to shake and gush blood all down my wrists and staining the wall. I couldn't feel the pain anymore! No the pain was what kept me here. Kept me with her. I kept it up until I could feel my heart skipping every so often giving out on me making me drop to the floor like an uncoordinated baby learning to walk when my body just completely shut down on me. I couldn't move even if I wanted to. The fight was leaving my body quickly and the colors were coming back and the to that dominated my vision most was pink and green. Sakura's pillow was on the floor from when I smacked all the pillows off the bed in my haste to get up. I crawled over to it with extreme effort, I needed to be close to her, and laid my head on it inhaling it's scent that smelled so much of vanilla and cinnamon and I started to cry. I broke down and refused to let the pillow go hugging it so close it was practically smothering me. I cried like a bitch. I cried harder than a man should cry in his entire life. She's out of my life forever. It's all my fault. She's gone. I just screamed and moaned my pain away until I passed out. It always came soon.

Downstairs Wit The Gang

Naruto

I could hear Sasuke kicking and screaming, glass breaking and loud thuds coming from his room shattering any kind of peace that the house could have had. It's been like this since Sakura left. It could never be timed. He would just start yelling and we could hear him punching the wall. He hadn't come out of that damn room since we whooped his ass and took Sakura out of the basement. I know in my heart she's supposed to be with him but I won't force her to be here. It's not fair to her and I understand the rules of love but Sasuke has yet to learn to abide by them and he was suffering for it. He was paying the price for his mistakes and he was breaking because of it. We were all sitting in the living room watching 300 when we heard the screaming start causing us all to shudder and mourn in silence. Ino looked up the steps sadly.

"Can I go talk to him?" She asked softly looking between me and Kiba  
"You can try but he wont open the door for anyone" I shrugged feigning nonchalance  
"And he damn sure wont open it for you since you tried to cut his ass up to death" Kiba laughed  
"It was not that serious I only stabbed him a couple times" Ino huffed rolling her eyes  
"You can try though babe. Go ahead" he nodded his head towards the steps  
"K"

Why did she want to talk to him anyway? They hated each other with a burning passion. You could run Hell off of the type of hate they had for each other. She didn't seem to be thinking that though because she ran upstairs quickly not even looking back at us. What does she have up her sleeve?

Sakura

I was walking around the living room setting up for our annual Friday night movie night making sure that all the cushions, pillows and blankets were set out on the floor and the food was all accounted for. Gaara had a habit of stealing his favorite thing and running out the room to destroy it all by himself. I set the buffalo chicken pizza, iced tea and popcorn on the coffee table, placing my hands on my hips with a smile on my face very pleased with my work. Finally ready for him, I went upstairs to get Gaara, he had his back facing the door and he was on his cell phone talking to someone.

"Of course I love it but I can't come right now" he whispered urgently

Sneaking up behind him I kissed the back of his neck, he let out a shudder and jumped. He got easily turned on if I did anything to the back of his neck. He looked at me out the corner of his eye over her shoulder with a sly smirk on his face and I gave him my best wide eyed innocent look I could pull off.

"Look we'll talk later I gotta go" He snapped

He hung up the phone and turned over looking me in my eyes with lust written on his face.

"Who was that?"  
"Don't worry bout it you'll find out soon enough" he whispered gruffly  
"Ok" I shrugged

I was still a little skeptical but at least he said I would find out eventually so I wouldn't push it.

"Sakura can I ask you a question?"  
"Anything"  
"Why haven't you gone outside yet?"

I blanched and than considered his question.

"I honestly don't know. I'm not ready to be exposed to the world just yet I guess"  
"Aint that the truth" he whispered under his breath

"Hmm?"  
"Nothin you ready to get our movie night on?" he asked excitedly  
"Yup" I bounced on the bed happily

"Than lets go Saku-cakes"

He hopped off the bed, grabbed my ankle and pulled me to the edge of the bed making me squeal happily. Flipping me into the air he tossed me onto his back and carried me downstairs. We flopped onto the big palet I laid out on the floor and got comfy. Putting in the first movie '9' I started to eat some ice cream.

Gaara

After Sakura fell asleep halfway through the third movie I quietly slid from under her and crept upstairs quietly. After I grabbed my cell I called my manager back.

"Yo Gaara what was that about?" Deidara asked  
"Look my girl came upstairs and she don't even know yet" I explained running a hand through my hair in frustration  
"Gaara. You're a world wide known singer how the hell could she not know about your career?!" He boomed laughing at my situation  
"I'm waiting for the right time to tell her" I sighed not finding this funny at all  
"Gaara..." Deidara sighed  
"Look I'll tell her but I need the right time" I cut him off  
"When?! When you leave to go on tour next week?!" He bellowed angrily  
"I'll tell her tomorrow" I grumbled seeing no way out of this

Just when I got Sakura back I could possibly lose her to the music career I've been working all my life to have. This fucking sucks.

"Yeah well you need to get in the studio and do this damn song with Iyumi tomorrow" He hissed  
"I told you that bitch is crazy! I don't want be anywhere near her!" I whined  
"Look this will get you some serious money. Just think, if we can get people to think you guys are dating do you know how much money that will bring to the label? How much more buzz you'll get?" He tried to plead  
"And do **you** know the damage it would bring to my new relationship? I'm in love with this girl and I always have been. I don't want to destroy this over some girl that is gonna make a voodoo doll of me and try to kill me in my sleep or harvest my sperm and force me to marry her" I snapped  
"She does that?" He boomed laughing hard through the phone  
"She damn sure climbed on top of me while I was asleep in the studio when I was recording last week!"  
"Wow ard I'll see what I can do but in the meantime you need to talk to your girl because hiding it aint gonna do nothing but make it worse"  
"I will I swear"  
"Ard call me tomorrow and keep them singing muscles strong kid"  
"Yeah yeah I got ya" I sighed ending the call

Going back downstairs I scooped Sakura off of the huge blanket fort she made, carried her to the bedroom and laid her on the bed. After putting her under the covers I took my shirt off, got in with her and cuddled my face in her neck inhaling her sweet vanilla scent. Tomorrow was going to be hard. How would she feel about me singing? Me leaving and me and that crazy bitch Iyumi? Would she be able to handle it? Will she be willing to stay with me?

Sakura

I woke up the next morning in the bed confused because I don't remember coming up here so Gaara must have carried me up here while I was asleep. Turning over I saw that he was behind me fast asleep and completely shirtless. I kissed his nose softly and he smiled but stayed fast asleep with his arm draped around my waist. Deciding to get moving I sat up slowly and stretched when his phone started to ring. Panicking I looked at him wondering if it would wake him up. He didn't even budge so I reached for it but hesitated before steeling myself and pushing the accept call button.

"Hello?"  
"Gaara when are you comin so we can do this? I aint got all day to be waiting on you" Some girl huffed  
"Who is this?" I asked confused  
"Hold up this aint Gaara. Who am I talking to?" She snapped  
"His girlfriend who is this?" I snapped back irritated by her attitude this early in the morning  
"Iyumi" she said sweetly and I could just hear her smile through the phone  
"The singer?" I asked even more confused than ever  
"Yup" she smiled

"How do you even have Gaara's number?"  
"Don't you worry about it cupcake. But you can tell Gaara his boo called and he needs to hurry up because I'm getting impatient" She snickered  
"WHAT!?" I screeched

She hung up cackling and tears started to stream down my face in anger. I dropped the phone and hopped off the bed needing to hurt something so I punched the wall making a gaping hole. That woke Gaara up.

Gaara

I woke up to a loud thud scaring the shit out of me so I hopped up ready to fight only to see Sakura glaring at me crying with bloody knuckles and her chest heaving.

"Baby whats wrong?" I asked cautiously  
"You bastard" she whispered  
"What I do?" I asked confused

"Are you fuckin her?!" She snapped  
"Who?!" I snapped back completely confused  
"Iyumi!"

Want to talk about shocked? I blinked a few times and than got extremely confused. I was about to open my mouth to speak but she wasn't having it. She didn't even wait for me to answer instead choosing to run at me swinging her little fists instead. She kept pounding her little fists into my chest until I grabbed her hands and she looked up into my eyes with those sad big green eyes and tears on her cheeks.

"Sakura I swear aint nothing going on with me and that girl. I hate her to be blunt! I just have to do a song with her" I explained softly  
"What?! For what?! You're not a damn professional singer!"  
"Sakura I am!" I pleaded  
"LIAR!" she screamed shaking her head refusing to believe me  
"I'll show you" I growled

Without another word I picked her up and tossed her over my should, much to her displeasure, and carried her to the car, picking my phone up on the way.

"We're gonna clear this shit up right now" I hissed

I locked her in the back seat and strapped her down so she couldn't move. When I was satisfied she could run I put the child protection lock on and hopped in the driver's seat. I was only wearing my basketball shorts and black ankle socks. She was wearing a red slip with some black boy shorts underneath. Pulling out the driveway and speeding towards the studio I dialed Deidara's number

"Yo Gaara what-"  
"Be at the studio in 5 minutes and make sure that Iyumi is there you got me!" I snapped cutting him off mid sentence  
"We're already here she in the booth right now whats wrong?" he asked concerned  
"I'll tell you when I get there. Hold tight and make sure she don't go nowhere" I hissed trying to calm down

Sakura was in the backseat pouting and looking as pissed off as possible out the window refusing to look at me.

I sped all the way there and as soon as we got there I let Sakura out and carried her on my shoulder up the 5 floors to the booth they were waiting in. We're gonna settle this shit right now!


	9. Chapter 9: Emotional Build-Up

I decided to update early so enjoy :) and REVIEW!

* * *

When we reached the recording studio on the fifth floor, that Deidara was waiting for us in, I finally placed Sakura back on her feet. When I let her down she hit me in the chest with a hard left hook and glared at me with dark forest green eyes.

"I'm practically naked jerk face!" she hissed crossing her arms over her chest  
"So what so am I. We're gonna settle this childish drama right now" I growled pulling her by her wrists

I stomped in the door ignoring the flashing red sign above the door that said a recording was in progress. As soon I was on in the first thing I saw was Iyumi in the booth singing. She immediately pulled the headphones off, scurried out of the booth and ran up to me but I pushed her back; albeit a bit rough for her to be a female but I was pissed off. It's not like Iyumi was ugly or anything in all honesty the girl was stunning but she was downright fucking delusional. She was 5'6 with long sky blue hair with natural white streaks that she kept in a tight ponytail with a long bang covering her left eye and a heart shaped birthmark on her right cheek. Her eyes were the same vibrant blue as her hair. She had a coca-cola shaped body and her teeth were pearly white when she smile but the woman oozed 'she-devil'. Real turn off. And it didn't help that she was crazy in love with me for some strange reason. Made my music career a living hell too.

"Don't touch me you fucking psycho! Why did you say that crazy shit to my girl?" I hissed barely controlling my rage as my hand shook  
"What she say?" Deidara asked barely hiding his amusement at the situation  
"I'll tell you what the fuck she said" Sakura snapped

She stepped into view from behind me and folded her arms across her chest with her eyes blazing as she glared at Iyumi. She looked so sexy mad it was ridiculous. This was serious and all I could focus on was the heaving of her chest as it rose up and down angrily and the way she stood erect with her head held high like she wore a pant-suit and glasses instead of the skimpy lingerie she was wearing.

"I take it you're the infamous Angel?" Deidara chuckled  
"Yes sir" She nodded with her eyes softening some as she looked at him

"You're even more beautiful than Gaara described"

Her cheeks turned bright pink and traveled up her neck as she smiled shyly, showing off her dimples.

"I have a few questions for you" She stated business-like  
"Anything" Deidara nodded  
"Is he really a singer?" She hissed pointing at me

"Yeah didn't you hear any of his songs?" He asked puzzled  
"No I've been...ummm...in the house lately. I haven't felt good. I have a skin disease" she half lied as she fidgeted with her fingers  
"I'll" Iyumi shuddered stepping as far away from her as possible

"Shut the fuck up! It isn't contagious its a skin disease asshole" She snapped glaring at Iyumi with a look that could slay her

"Here. Pop a squat next to me. You can listen to this song. He made it for you so he says" Deidara giggled as Sakura sat next to him while he played with a lot of dials on the switchboard

I gulped looking for a way out of here. This was gonna be so embarrassing if he played that song.

"Deidara. Don't please" I sighed  
"Oh shut up and just let her hear it" He snapped playfully

I sighed and plopped in my chair right beside him pulling Sakura on my lap. Iyumi sat next to Deidara on his other side so that she was away from us.

He flipped some switches and the song started to play through the studio.

_If I could take a trip to outer space  
She would be the one I would see  
When I get to heaven's gate  
She would welcome me with her arms open wide, and her smile  
Would shadow me brighter than the sun  
__She hasn't had a fair chance, so I'll give her one  
Let me tell you who she is, yeah_

[Chorus]  
She's a fallen angel, sent from heaven up above  
She's a fallen angel, waitin for me to love her, yeah  
(She's) She's a fallen angel, take your judgment off her  
I know, that she's a fallen angel

[Verse 2]  
You know, maybe I should  
Help her mend her broken wings  
So she can fly again  
But I don't wanna lose everything ,that I've gained  
it's turnin me a selfish man (oh)  
Cause without her my heart just don't go, no more (no more)  
I couldn't take the pain of watchin her fly away  
So say that you'll stay  
She's mine

[Chorus]  
She's a fallen angel, (ooh) sent from heaven up above  
She's a fallen angel, waitin for me to love her, yeah  
(She's) She's a fallen angel, so take your judgment off her  
I know, that she's a fallen angel

[Verse 3]  
Don't you  
Baby don't you (don't you worry) worry  
I'm gon help you (I'm gon help you ) fly  
(I'm gon help you fly)  
Just take me under your (take me under) wings,  
And we can reach the (we can reach the) sky  
(we can reach the sky)  
Baby don't you (don't you worry) worry,  
I'm gon help you (I'm gon help you ) fly  
(I'm gon help you fly)  
Yo mama, don't you (take me under) worry  
you gon reach the (we can reach the) sky  
(we can reach the sky)  
She's a…

[Chorus]  
She's a fallen angel, (hey hey) sent from heaven up above, just for me  
She's a fallen angel, waitin for me to wrap my heart around her, know  
(Know that she's) She's a fallen angel, makin due with all the judgment (no)  
I know, that she's (yeah) a fallen angel (ooh ahh)

[Verse 4]  
Baby I know  
I know that they done hurt you  
But I'm here  
To take it all away  
So if you let me…  
You know what, just put your heart in my hands  
And everything they say, I'll take it back  
Like this…

[reversed last verse]

[Verse 5]

_You don't mean nothing, [reversed line]  
I don't want ya, [reversed line]  
I don't need ya, [reversed line]  
Never loved ya, [reversed line]  
You're nobody, [reversed line]  
And never make it, [reversed line]  
You're a mistake (ooh), [reversed line]_

Sakura looked over at me and smiled happily as her eyes sparkled.

"Gaara-kun this is for me?" she asked excitedly  
"Yeah you're my fallen angel" I whispered softly cupping her cheek

She started smiling so hard that I thought her cheeks would split. Then she suddenly started to kiss me passionately, running her fingers through my hair. Deidara cleared his throat to get our attention.

"Well since you're here...can you record this damn song already?"  
"Yeah I got it" I nodded still looking into Sakura's mesmerizing eyes

After getting my fill I stood and went into the booth slipping the headphones over my ears. The beat started to play in m ears and I nodded my head to it and starting to get into my mode.

Sakura

I watched Gaara get into his singing mode and I just bobbed my head to the music totally enraptured by the aura he was emitting. He was passionate about this and there was no way I'd ever stop him from doing this. I could tell that he loved this with ever fiber of his being and it made me happy to watch. He could always sing and I always teased him to make a career out of it and he finally went ahead and did it. I was proud of him. The beat was off the charts as it started to drop and I was mesmerized once he started to sing. He looked up from the stand with the lyrics and stared at me the entire time he was singing.

You become another dream to me  
A fairytale fantasy  
Nothing can ever compare  
An image to my memory  
And girl I'm asking could you be my queen?  
A vision on a magazine  
That's when I'll be there  
It's something we both share  
Because  
When the sun shine well shine together  
You know I'll be here forever  
Although it's a not a rain outside  
Girl it's gettin late and you can stay the night  
But you can dip out anytime whenever  
I can call a car I aint tryna stress ya  
I'm looking for the one with the glass slippa'

Baby girl you can be my Cinderella (ella ella eh eh eh)  
You can be my Cinderella (ella ella eh eh eh)  
You can be my Cinderella (ella ella eh eh eh)  
You can be my cinderella (ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)

The music was stopped suddenly and I could feel myself beaming in pride at him.

"Iight Gaara that was hot but we need Iyumi in there with you for this next part" Deidara said over the speakers

Gaara grimaced and rolled his neck to glare at her but she seemed unperturbed since she was giving him a mega-watt smile. I smirked at Gaara and blew him a kiss which he 'caught' and held to his chest playfully causing me to giggle. Iyumi rolled her eyes and put the head phones on standing beside Gaara and started to stare into his eyes. That got my blood boiling where was this huzzy's respect? He kept his eyes locked with mine as he sang doing his best to ignore her being there.

[Iyumi]  
It's okay don't be alarmed

[Both]  
Come in to me

[Iyumi]  
There no distance in between (our love)

[Gaara]  
So go on and say my name some more

[Iyumi]  
I'll be all you need and more

[Gaara in a whisper]  
(breaths deeply) you ready?

[Both]  
Because

[Iyumi]  
When the sun shines  
We'll shine together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
Said I'll always be your friend  
Took an oath imma stick it out til the end

[Gaara]  
But you can dip out anytime whenever  
I can call a cab I aint tryna stress ya  
I'm lookin for the one with glass slippa'  
Baby girl you can be my Cinderella (ella ella eh eh eh)

[Iyumi]  
Under my umbrella (ella ella eh eh eh)

[Gaara]  
You can be my Cinderella (ella ella eh eh eh)

[Iyumi]  
Under my umbrella (ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)

[Iyumi]  
It's rainin'

[Gaara]  
Rainin'

[Iyumi]  
Ooh baby it's rainin'

[Gaara]  
Rainin'

[Iyumi]  
Baby come in to me

[Gaara]  
Oh!

[Iyumi]  
Come in to me...

[Gaara Until Fade]  
Iyumi, Iyumi, Iyumi...

"That was perfect guys! Pure art right there! I think we got it" Deidara exclaimed happily as he bounced in his seat

Gaara ran out the booth so fast that he almost knocked me over when he hugged me squeezing me so tight I thought I might pop.

"Relax you big baby" I giggled

I kissed him softly on top of his head and he wrapped his arms tighter around me, burying his face in my neck.

"Sakura. I need to talk to you about Gaara and Iyumi" Deidara said fidgeting in his seat

"What about them?"

"Follow me please" he gestured to the hallway

Once we were out in the hallway he exhaled and ran a hand through his long blonde hair.

"They have to pretend that they're dating" he rushed out  
"WHAT!?"  
"Its gonna bring money to the label and it will get them major publicity. Their careers are going really well but if we do this than it can make them the icons that they deserve to be"  
"Look at them though. He hates her. Hell, he can't even stand to look at her how will they pull that off?" I asked gesturing to the door  
"We're making him take acting lessons" He laughed  
"Really? he hates her that much?"  
"Honestly yes. He wants nothing more than to strangle her"  
"I noticed"  
"Are you ok wit this?"  
"Not really but how much of a choice do I have?"  
"True well lets get back in there before he ends up killing her"

We walked back into the studio and Gaara had Iyumi pinned up against the wall by her throat as he glared at her with his teeth bared.

"Stop fucking touching me!" He growled in his throat

His grip didn't look tight but it was enough to get his point across and to start raising a red ring around her neck. Deidara cleared his throat and he dropped her when he saw us and looking embarrassed. Laughing I sat on the couch waiting for him to come over to me until I felt a vibration. I looked over and it was my phone buzzing across the seat. How did that get here? Ino's smiling face was flashing across the screen so of course I answered it.

"Hola mami!" I exclaimed happily  
"Hola chica"  
"Whats up girl?"  
"I gave him the note" she said somberly  
"Really? So soon?"  
"Yeah you should see how bad he is. Even I feel bad for him" she sighed sadly  
"I'll stop by later" I sighed running a hand through my hair  
"K love u forehead"

"Love you too pig"

Once I hung up Gaara looked at me in confusion from next to me on the couch. I didn't feel like explaining so I showed him the screen with Ino's face still on it.

"Don't you worry big head it was just Ino"  
"Oh ok"

He laid his head in my lap and I ran my fingers through his soft spikes thinking.

"Can I go over there later?"  
"Are you ready to? It's only been like two months"  
"Not really but I feel like I need to"  
"Ok" He shrugged

I leaned down kissing him passionately, he leaned up and started to kiss me back greedily as he ran his fingers through my hair. Iyumi and Deidara had long since left the room. He laid me down on the couch, climbing on top of me and started to grind on me, winding his hips sensually. I moaned loudly and grabbed his back roughly causing him to groan and start to suck on my neck nipping me hard. After about 5 minutes of some serious heavy petting there was a knock on the door and we looked up both flushed and panting.

"Lets go home so we can get dressed" He whispered huskily  
"K"

The House of Hearts

Sasuke

1 week ago

There was a soft knock at my door and I dutifully ignored it just like I did all the others from the rest of these fuckers in the house.

"Sasuke please open the door it's Ino. I have something important to tell you" she begged softly  
"Go the fuck away!" I hissed throwing a sneaker at the door

Taking another hit from my dutch I leaned my head back against the bed feeling the effects of the weed already. I was sitting on the floor wit my head resting on the edge of the bed so my head would stop pounding from all the punk ass crying I did last night. I could barely move anyway so this was as comfortable as I was gonna get. What the fuck did she want to tell me anyway? Acting like she didn't cut me like a Thanksgiving turkey! Ha. Turkey.

"It's from Sakura" She whispered after a few seconds

That snapped me out of my trance and killed any kind of high I was hoping to maintain. I hopped up from the floor so fast I got to that door in a split second unlocking it and flinging it open roughly. As I leaned against the doorway for support I could see Ino's eyes soften as she took in my appearance. Hell if I cared she was in love with a dog lover what did she know?

"Damn Sasuke...you look a mess. Have you been eating?"  
"Not since she left..what did she say?" I asked desperately

She looked surprised and sad all at the same time before she handed me a note.

"Can i come in?" she asked softer now

I studied her for a minute trying to figure out her angle when suddenly my legs gave out on me causing my whole body to collapse. Maybe she didn't COMPLETLEY blow my high after all. Or it could be from the lack of sustenance. Hell if I could tell.

"oooh Sasuke..." she moaned sadly shaking her head

I could feel her hook her hands underneath my underarms and lift me up, walking me across the room slowly before she gently laid me on the bed. Groaning in pain I kept my eyes closed hearing her footsteps walking all through the room doing God knows what.

"Lock the door" I snapped realizing I didn't hear it shut

I heard the lock click and then suddenly there was a cool towel on my head and it felt fucking amazing.

"Sasuke please stop doing this to yaself" she begged running a cool rag all over my face cleaning me apparently  
"I cant help it..." I scowled

She lifted me up slowly and laid my head in her lap continuing to clean off my face and neck. The girl I hated the most was helping me. Why? What the hell did she have to gain from doing anything for me?

"Why are you helping me?"  
"Sakura was like my sister and she would have wanted me to"  
"She doesn't care what happens to me. She hates me. She has every reason to after all I did to her" I moaned sadly  
"She doesn't hate you...neither do I" She explained softly  
"What?"  
"Read this idiot"

She slid the letter she was holding into my hand but it hurt to open my eyes.

"I cant. Can you just read it to me?" I grumbled  
"K"

She slid it out my hand and held it with one hand as she rubbed her fingers through my hair soothingly. My high was coming down and my headache was slowly going away. Ino was so close to Sakura so it was like me being near a piece of Sakura somewhat.

"Dear Sasuke...

I don't want you to think that I hate you. I don't. Although you deserve nothing more than hatred and disgust but it is not this way. I love you with all my heart and this burn on my chest means I am tethered to you not only through life but after life as well. Our souls are intertwined and have been for a long time. Yet I never realized it until you showed me this world of unknowns. My 2 weeks with you have been the longest and happiest of my life despite what you put me through. I know it was out of your twisted demented vision of what you think love is supposed to be like and I can't necessarily blame you for that. That's what love is all about. Going through trials and struggles and trying to prevail through it together. We may have failed this test but trust me when I say this isn't over..I love you and I want you to get your life together before we can be together and it may not happen for years to come but that day will come just be patient

Love,

Sakura"

Tears started to roll down my face and onto Ino's legs and I couldn't stop them if I wanted to. Ino could see me being weak for Sakura I couldn't care less only one thing mattered now. I love her so much it hurts and now I know that she loves me still, after everything.

"She still loves me?" I whispered more to myself than Ino

I slowly opened my eyes and looked up into Ino's bright blue eyes. She looked slightly sad but happy to see that I wasn't as delusional as when she walked in the room.

"I told you she does and since she isn't here its my job to love you too. I'd do anything for my sister and she'd want to know that someone was loving and taking care of you" She whispered softly rubbing her fingers through my hair  
"Thank you Ino"

I rolled my face into her thighs hugged her legs tightly, falling asleep with my face buried into her thighs as she rubbed my hair soothingly.

Ino

It's been almost 2 months and he hasn't eaten properly at all. I could see wrappers from burgers or fries that Naruto left in front of his door, since Sasuke refused to come out, just so he knew that he was eating something but there were so few it was frightening. How the hell did he have the strength to even get out of bed being so malnourished? Looking over at his nightstand I saw 2 perfectly lined rows of coke sitting on top of mirror.

"Oh Sasuke" I moaned sadly fighting the tears welling up in my eyes

He really was tore up emotionally something fierce without Sakura here. It made me sad to see him so broken and destroyed like this. Leaning over slightly so as not to jostle him, I sat the note on his nightstand. The last thing I wanted to do was wake him up especially after seeing the heavy purple bags underneath his eyes. I laid there until he was in a deep sleep just watching him sleep and he looked so sweet and innocent. His mouth was slightly parted as he took in deep breaths and every so often he'd curl into himself, squeezing my legs and moan Sakura's name only calming down when I ran my fingers through his hair. After about 20 minutes of watching him sleep peacefully I slowly slid my legs from underneath him, exiting the room and softly closing the door. Once I walked downstairs everybody stopped watching tv and looked up at me shocked.

"We thought you'd killed each other it was so quiet up there" Kiba said with wide eyes  
"No. Did you see him at all since she left? I whispered sadly trying to stop my body from shaking  
"No. You're the only one he opened the door for" Naruto mumbled miserably running a hand through his hair  
"He looks terrible" I sighed  
"How so?" Hinata whispered studying me with sad eyes as she assessed my mood  
"He hasn't eaten much of anything, he doesn't brush his hair or take care of himself at all and he's doing coke, heavy" I whimpered wiping my eyes before the tears could spill over  
"Damn" Naruto sighed dropping his head between his knees as Hinata rubbed his back  
"How did he even get it?" I asked  
"I have no clue but we have to stop him" Neji hissed shaking his head  
"How?" I asked confused  
"Through you" Hinata said softly as she looked at me fiercely  
"Why me?"  
"You're the only one he's opened the door for and you were obviously the closest to Sakura and he knows that. So, he's gonna stick closest to you" Naruto explained to me  
"You think so?" I asked tilting my head  
"I know this for a fact. I know how my brother thinks"

Wow who knew? We hated each other and yet we have the potential to be the closest. That's beyond craziness. I guess the more I think about it the more it makes sense though.

"I don't know if I like that" I sighed seeing how this could go bad  
"Please baby. He's family. I don't want to see one of my brothers breaking like this" Kiba begged

He stood up walking over to me hugged me tightly to his chest as looked deep into my eyes with those deep eyes of his. The animalistic split dilated as his emotions raged within him and I could see just how much this was really hurting him too.

"Iight baby I got this. Anything for you"

He smiled at me with sad eyes and kissed my lips softly when there was a knock at the door.

"Since when do we get visitors?" Ten-Ten asked confused  
"I know who it is" Naruto smiled

His whole face lit up like freaking Christmas and he hopped over the couch headed for the door with a renewed bounce in his step. He swung the door open revealing Sakura and Gaara who walked in with similar somber faces. I squealed in delight and hopped on her crushing her to my chest. It's hard being here without her and I miss her like hell everyday. I heard heavy footsteps behind me so I turned my head and Sasuke was standing at the bottom of the steps with his mouth open in shock with wide eyes. Ah hell.


End file.
